Dog Days Are Done
by mrs.milfoy
Summary: In a perfect AU, Snape survived the war of course , and found a measure of contentment in his potions research. Now if he could just learn to say 'no' to crying witches... Contains Andromeda, Granger, Teddy and all your faves! It's simply Narverus!
1. Dawn

To KoshKing and petulantpoet - my fellow Snape fans and kind reviewers.

Dog Days Are Done

_Dawn_

Dawn couldn't come fast enough. Andromeda Tonks cradled her injured arm and groaned as the wall at her back jolted again. Ted crouched beside her, hand shaking as he fussed with a potion bottle. "Give me your arm," he muttered.

"Oh, Ted." She wept openly as he dabbed dittany on her wounds. She hissed and kicked out at the sting, a slippered foot sending his broken wand clattering to the top step. They barely glanced at the now useless piece of wood. The slim witch's riotous black curls obscured her pained visage.

There was a crash in the room behind them, and Andy wailed louder. "Please, let this end!" Muffled spells sounded. The whirls and whooshes of powerful magic echoed as the walls vibrated. The locked door hammered so violently in its frame that something splintered.

"Soon now." Ted kissed the top of her head, held her close to him. "Sounds like she's holding her own in there."

"Gods, I hope so." A roar cut her off. Growls and whines. The sounds of some animal in agony and rage. Andromeda clamped her hands over her ears as the first ray of sun peeked through the round window at the end of the hall.

"Now, there." Ted rubbed her shoulders.

A few more whines, then scratching and shuffling…and silence. The crouching couple tensed. The door banged open, startling them, and a witch staggered out. She pressed herself to the opposite wall, slid down it. A bloody handprint remained. She breathed heavily once she was seated on the floor. Her dress was ripped in several places, and more blood spread across the shredded white linen over her chest.

"Cissy?" Andromeda crawled to her and began a cursory wound check. Ted attended with the dittany. "Are you alright, Cissy?"

Narcissa Malfoy let go of her wand. She flexed the hand that had gripped the device so desperately. The hilt's silver studs had left violent red impressions in her palm. "I'm fine." She was hoarse. "Just scratches. You?"

Andromeda nodded. "Me, too. And a nasty bruise on my back." She poured dittany across her sister's chest. "I'm so sorry I left you."

"One of us had to go. Besides, my binding spells are better." Narcissa grimaced at the dittany's sting. "Ted's wand?"

Ted Tonks touched his wife's back. "Gone," he answered. "Andy. I love you. But it's time we asked for help."

"No!" Andromeda glared at him, dark eyes flashing. "They'll take him away, Ted!"

"Maybe not!" Ted tried to calm her. "Narcissa said she might know someone."

Andromeda's eyes shined at her exhausted sister. "Do you, Cissy? Do you know someone who will help Teddy and not take him away from us?"

Narcissa let her head fall against the wall. She closed her eyes. "Perhaps I do," she murmured before losing consciousness.

Through the open door across from the troubled trio, a garish figure curled fetally on the floor. It was a repulsive thing among scattered toys and miniature furniture. But the sun's light falling through the bright red curtains illuminated a startling transformation as the hideous disfigurements popped and shrunk. The growling gave way to rattling breaths, and those gave way to an innocent snore.

Soon, all that remained of the monster was a sweetly sleeping boy…


	2. The Belle Dames

Enter the potions master!

Dog Days Are Over

_The Belle Dames_

Severus Snape scratched absently at his neck. The past two days of abysmal rain had wreaked havoc on the sensitive scar tissue. He grimaced and closed his notebook. Figures were beginning to blur. He wanted a coffee.

He was conveniently crossing the foyer from his study when a knock sounded at the door. He froze. This was a truly uncommon occurrence. He never had visitors; only socialized when his profession demanded, and those visits were conducted in his office at the Ministry.

His face ticked. He considered ignoring the knock, but it came again – just firmer, and with a decidedly feminine presence – like a lady coughing for attention in a room full of men. He sighed and strode to the door, vexed and perplexed.

The latch clicked. Heavy oak cast a moist freshness on his face, and he stared. As if a time-turner had been twisted, two cloaked figures shifted toward him on the stoop. Witches, obviously. One shrouded in a full-length black travelling robe, the other in a shorter, burgundy button-up, but both hooded against eyes and rain.

He briefly scanned the upturned shadowed faces. One was unknown with vaguely familiar features. But the other… "Narcissa," he greeted smoothly. He deduced the other to be – "Andromeda."

"Severus." Narcissa's mellow tone never betrayed emotion, so if she felt any of the nostalgia he was experiencing, she certainly didn't show it. "Forgive us for – "

He suddenly remembered courtesy and the weather, waved off her apologies. "Please, come in."

Their respective drying charms created a warm swirl of magic. Snape collected and hung their coats on pegs beside his door. He gestured to an archway adjacent to his study – his little used sitting room – and cleared his throat. "I was about to enjoy a coffee. Will you join me?"

The sisters shared a look, then nods. "Thank you." Andromeda give and awkward half-bow. It was a strikingly odd gesture from a witch so similar in appearance to Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Excuse me for a moment." In the kitchen, he stewed. They wanted something. That was certain. And Narcissa Malfoy had never asked him for any sort of reasonable favor. He prepared a tray – cream and sugar and fresh biscuits. And Andromeda Tonks? When had the sisters reunited?

He walked slowly into the sitting room, taking in the witches on the settee as he approached. There would be no mistaking these were sisters – daughters of that Noble and Ancient House of Black. They had youth on their sides. Andromeda appeared no older than perhaps 35, though he knew her to be at least 46 or 47 by now. She'd clearly seen the less darkness of the pair with untroubled sky-blue eyes and softness to her high cheekbones.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was chiseled out of ice with a diamond-cutting tool. Pale porcelain, her cool perfection could cut dragonhide without displacing a wave of her odd bi-colored hair. Her own blue eyes might have been the same as Andromeda's, but ghosts lingered in the sky blue like clouds. And to have such damnably pretty lips, she held them in a painfully tight purse.

Snape wondered briefly if she'd ever had a proper orgasm as he set the service upon the coffee table. The thought gave him a wry smirk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Given the weather, I imagine it is a matter of some import."

He watched Narcissa look away from the painting above his gilded mantel – Waterhouse's _La Belle Dame Sans Merci_. Her hands trembled almost imperceptibly as she fussed with her coffee. "I hardly know where to begin," she murmured.

Severus sat across from the witches, the leather chair creaking as he crossed his legs. "The beginning will suffice." He steepled his fingers.

Narcissa blushed. Her jaw hardened. She looked to Andromeda, who blinked, then sighed.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Master Snape," Tonks began.

"Severus," he interrupted smoothly. "Please."

A nod, and she continued. "After…the war, my husband and I adopted our grandson, Teddy." Snape nodded. He watched Narcissa's eyes flit back to his painting, then returned his attention to Andromeda. "Well. For the last several months, Teddy has been exhibiting disturbing behaviors around the time of the full moon." She took a deep breath. "Recently, these behaviors seem to have escalated in nearly full-blown lycanthropy." She accepted a coffee from her sister and sighed in a way that said she was understating somewhat. "He's becoming…impossible to control."

Severus was piqued. It was well known that he'd worked extensively to improve Wolfsbane potion. He'd established a respected name for himself as the Ministry's top potions researcher and patent reviewer. "Impossible?" He asked. "You can't mean the boy is fully transforming already? He can only be –"

"Nearly five," Andromeda supplied. "And I'm afraid that is exactly what I mean."

He leaned forward. "Incredible," he whispered more to himself than his visitors. "May I ask how you've been controlling him previously? You must know that Wolfsbane is unsafe for a child."

"Well aware," Tonks answered. "Calming draughts worked for a time. Then sleeping draughts." She grew uncomfortable. "Binding spells, for a time." She looked at Narcissa. "My sister came about three months ago. Her magic is a bit…stronger than mine in defensive spells. And her incarcerous worked well, but it's simply draining. And during last night's episode… Well, we lost control, and…" Their true helplessness bled into her form. She slouched. "Teddy managed to break free. And he attacked us."

"_Attacked_ you?" Severus tensed. "Did he bite either of you?"

"No!" Andromeda answered quickly. "He was gagged tightly! Just scratches –"

"Let me see." Snape rose.

"They're not bad," Tonks said. She watched in almost fear as Severus approached her.

"Show me," he said firmly.

Resigned, the witch unbuttoned her cuff and tugged the sleeve up. She revealed a series of pink, healing has marks. She'd obviously pulled her arm from a clawed grasp. "What did you use on them?"

"Dittany." She affixed her sleeve. "I told you they weren't bad. Cissy got the worst of it."

Narcissa's wide eyes shot an accusing glare and Andromeda as Snape's hawk-like attentions swerved to her. "Well?" He gestured to her arm.

"Unnecessary." The Malfoy witch replied primly.

"Oh, show him, Cissy!" Andromeda hissed. "You said yourself they still sting some. And I saw you scratching at –"

"Andy!" The paler sister flushed fully.

"Narcissa." Snape softened his tone. "If they are deep enough, a werewolf's scratches can infect as easily as its bite."

Two sets of eyes watched Cissa expectantly. She stared at the porcelain coffeepot, red lips thinned. Fingers with equally red nails twitched in her lap for a beat. "Damn it," she breathed. Then briskly, she was unbuttoning her satin blouse.

'Oh,' Snape thought. He schooled his reaction as she uncovered an expanse of creamy décolletage hemmed in my heart-shaped white corsetry. He tried to focus on the four angry gashes disappearing into the lingerie over her left breast.

Narcissa's patrician nostrils flared. She appeared to be staring at his stomach as he leaned into her personal space. He caught a faint whiff of cooking sugar and had to hope she would spare them both the embarrassment of looking any lower. "Dittany as well?" He asked just above her ear.

She nodded curtly.

"They look fine." He went back to his chair. "I believe you are both very lucky. These scratches seem harmless, but if the attacks are escalating is this manner…" He trailed off.

Narcissa was struggling with her top button. Andromeda reached over to assist, and received a resounding hand slap for her troubles. The blonde's tight features said she had suffered enough indignity for one day.

"Will you help us then? Please?" Andromeda asked, rubbing her pink hand absently.

He could feel her desperation like humidity in the room. He sighed. He was honestly intrigued, but he had so much damned work already, and more on the way. Infernal Ministry paper pushers… "I can get you the right people," he said at last. "The best people. They will –"

"No." Andy cut him off. "If anyone finds out they'll take him! St. Mungo's or one of those dreadful homes… No." she was shaking her head. "I can't lose him. I love Teddy! And I don't care what he is! I won't lose him like I lost my Dora." Her voice failed her, choked by tears.

Snape contained a wince. _Goddamned crying witches._

"Severus."

'Nope,' he thought. 'Don't even look at her.' But he rarely took his own advice, and he met Narcissa Malfoy's big blue eyes.

"Please," she said softly. "He's just a boy."

'Fuck me.' He slammed his steepled fingers into his lap. "Very well." The hope on their faces was almost smothering. "I'll need to see the boy. And I'll need blood samples." They nodded. "I will do what I can," he stressed. "_But._" They stared. "If I am unsuccessful in my attempts, Mrs. Tonks, you must agree to seek outside assistance - for your sake _and_ the boy's."

"I will!" The weeping witch accepted a kerchief from her unperturbed sister. By unspoken agreement, they all rose. Andromeda clasped his hand in hers. "But you _will_ be successful, Master Snape. I know it. My sister speaks so highly of you."

He gave Narcissa a measured stare. She did not look away, but took his arm in a gesture reminiscent of a vow they'd shared years earlier. "Mrs. Malfoy," he intoned. "I shall endeavor to not make a liar out of you."

"I've been one before," she replied, not missing a beat. "But I do have faith in your abilities. Thank you, Severus."

He nodded. Andromeda offered him a card. He had to release the Malfoy witch's arm to take it. "My home," Andy explained. "Feel free to apparate there. It's well-hidden."

"Expect me on Sunday," he said. "We haven't much time before the next full moon."

He saw them into the foyer, retrieved their cloaks. Narcissa flicked her curled hair over the collar of her frock coat. The smell of warm pastry again assailed him, and he was struck by the differences between the sisters. Andromeda smelled of powder and perfume and was tall and angular. Narcissa was petite in comparison, curvy and apparently made of cinnamon and caramel.

He licked his lips and saw them off. Closing the door behind the visitors, he returned to the sitting room. Finally able to enjoy his coffee in peace, he propped his now bare feet on the Queen Anne table and stared at the Waterhouse above the mantel.

He scowled. _Goddamned crying witches. _And to dash it all, he was suddenly craving hot mince pies…


	3. Sampling

Enter Teddy!

Dog Days Are Done

_Sampling_

He rose at nine o'clock Sunday morning. Not particularly early. He worked little on weekends, preferring to relax – now that he could. But he _was _hasty in leaving. The prospect of this exciting side project had him taking the steps to his lab two at a time. He grabbed a clean sample box and apparated from the sunny rear courtyard of his brownstone.

The Tonks' home was just countryside enough in Heptonstall. The crisp air was a bit like diving into a cold spring upon apparition. It was a bracing March morning. And the house itself was fitting for the environment surrounding it: a two-story Tudor choked by ivy and flora.

The wards must have been keyed to his arrival, because the door opened before his foot hit the stone steps. "Narcissa." His own tone irked him somehow.

"Surprised to see me?" Her tone irked him, too.

"Rather."

"Andromeda _did _tell you I'd come to help," she reminded, hanging his jacket on an ancient coat rack.

"I didn't realize you were staying with her," he said.

She faced him squarely in the hallway, framed by exposed beams. "My sister needs me," she said quietly. "Would you prefer I not be present?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He wondered at this tension; if he could dispel it, and what was its source? "I'm pleased you're here for her. The situations seems dire."

Finally, her eyebrow fell. "It is. Andy is preparing brunch. This way." She led him through a homey living area toward a noisy kitchen.

"How is Draco?" Severus asked. He was watching her hips unashamedly.

"Doing well. Working for Gringott's now. Engaged. He's abroad a great deal."

Snape nodded, thinking, 'Ungrateful little gobshite.' "And Lucius?" He asked aloud.

She stopped abruptly, and he drew up tight when his front hit her back. She gave him an over the shoulder glare. "I truly don't care."

Before he could even begin to fathom that response, Andromeda Tonks had spotted him. "Master Snape! We're so glad to see you!"

He had to duck beneath a low beam when he entered the sunny kitchen. There, at a modest breakfast sized table was Teddy Tonks and presumably the boy's grandfather Ted. Andy confirmed his presumption with introductions.

Ted was a lanky wizard, slightly balding, and a few inches shorter than Severus. He had a warm, welcoming handshake and an awkward smile. "Well, well," he chuffed. "_The _Severus Snape."

"Hopefully the only one," Snape answered good-naturedly.

Tonks sobered. "Can't thank you enough for this, sir," he went on. "It's a great relief to Andy and I."

"I only hope I can be of assistance, in truth."

Ted turned when Teddy laughed behind him. Narcissa had charmed four quarters of an orange to spin on the table. The boy was clapping his hands over each piece in turn, trying to still them. Andromeda smiled at his antics, a small sadness in the turn of her full lips.

Severus took the moment to regard the boy. He had the look of Remus Lupin about him, but with the Black sisters' upturned nose. Grey eyes that sparkled much, and an errant head of soft curly brown hair shot through with the wild tints of a most metamorphmagi. If Severus had ever been one to think such things, he would have thought the child adorable. But Severus was _not_ one to think such things, so he simply thought the child made a highly unlikely werecreature.

"Teddy," Andy said. "This is Mr. Snape. The wizard I told you about."

Teddy leaned on knobby elbows and looked up at Snape. "You're very tall," he said shyly.

Severus slipped into the straight-backed chair facing Teddy. "Actually," he explained tersely, "you are very small. But I suspect you shall grow."

Teddy seemed happy enough with that response. He pointed at Snape's sample box. "You want to put my blood in there?"

Severus was relieved they'd prepared the boy. "Yes," he answered.

"All of it?"

Snape blinked at the true innocence in the question. A smile threatened the corners of his lips. He resisted. "No. Only a few drops."

"Will it hurt?"

Severus was preparing a negative response when Andromeda put brunch before them. "All of that business later," she breezed. "Let's eat now."

"Then my blood?"

Teddy's grandmother looked a tad green as she settled in her seat beside Narcissa. "Yes, yes," she tisked. "Then your blood. Now, we shan't discuss this further at the table."

Narcissa patted Teddy's hand. "It makes your gran ill to talk about such things. Perhaps she has some knitting patterns to discuss?"

Snape smirked and sipped his tea. Andromeda pursed her lips at her sister, thought for a bit, then grinned. "Well, perhaps your Auntie Cissa has some more scratches to discuss with Master Snape?"

"Andy!" Narcissa's hand slapped the table and she was as red as her nail varnish.

Snape's brows rose. He plucked a sandwich from the tray. Apparently, there had been some humor at Narcissa's expense involving her partial nudity before him. Interesting…

"Now, now." Ted defused the sisterly spat before it erupted further. "Settle down and eat, witches." He winked at Severus. "I'm certain our Cissa shall keep us…abreast of any developments that –"

"Really!" Narcissa leveled a spreading knife at her brother-in-law. "That's enough," she insisted. Andromeda giggled. Teddy did, too. "Eat your sandwich," Narcissa told the boy firmly. She avoided looking at Snape altogether.

"It's turkey!" Teddy exclaimed. "My favorite!"

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, Teddy. I've always been rather partial to breast meat, as well." She joined her husband in snickering.

Narcissa's teacup plunked loudly into its saucer. She seemed resigned to the teasing, but Severus sensed her deep embarrassment. He regarded her with a patient expression, and when she finally briefly met his eyes, she softened. Her hand flitted to her throat.

Andromeda rubbed her sister's arm affectionately and Narcissa shot her a glance. "Let's have a new topic, shall we?"

"Can I tell about the time I ate two pill bugs?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, Teddy!" Andy grimaced.

"Absolutely, lovie!" Narcissa overrode her sister and gestured to the boy with her sandwich. "Do tell!"

The child launched into a spirited anecdote. Severus hadn't much exposure to youngsters Teddy's age. The children he'd known were already well on their ways to being prats, dunderheads and insufferable know-it-alls by the time he started teaching them. He definitely preferred Teddy's company; unpredictable, yes, but innocuous and calming. It felt as if watching Teddy alleviated any other responsibilities Severus might have dreaded. He found himself wanting to avoid less pleasant business ahead.

But alas, when Andy began clearing away plates and cups, Snape addressed the boy seriously. "Teddy, do you know why I want your blood today?"

Teddy wiggled in his chair. "Yes. Because I might be sick."

Severus nodded. "Do you ever feel sick?" A head shake. "I see." Severus opened the box and Teddy peered into it. "Do you ever forget things, Teddy? Or sleep for a long time?" Phials and a dissection kit were produced. Severus let Teddy hold a crystal phial.

"Sometimes, I sleep for three or four days," the boy answered absently. He clinked the phial with a tiny fingernail.

Andromeda nervously eyed Severus' dissection kit as he unrolled the leather carrier. She looked faint when he tugged free a wicked-looking awl.

"Well, Teddy." Severus said. "I hope whatever is making you sick is in your blood. That way, I can find it, and make a potion that will fix it. You see?" Teddy nodded solemnly. "May I hold your finger, then?"

"I'll just…tidy the sitting room!" Andromeda leapt from her seat and fled the kitchen.

"Darling!" Worried, Ted followed his wife.

But Teddy showed no fear, and watched Snape's wand work over his small, outstretched finger. Soon, two phials held bright warm blood and Teddy's finger exhibited no signs of mutilation. Narcissa ruffled his curls. "So very brave, Teddy," she whispered.

"It didn't hurt."

"Good." Severus closed the box. Andy and Ted sneaked in sheepishly. Severus thanked them for brunch, and promised to be in contact soon. He was eager to take a look at the sample.

Narcissa saw him to the door. "Thank you again, Severus. I know this is a great inconvenience to you."

He slipped into his light wool cloak. "Actually, this is the type of research I most enjoy." A truth.

She was looking down at her hands hovering just over her apron pockets and it just then struck him: Narcissa Malfoy was wearing an apron over a worn, grey dress of soft cotton which may have been slightly too big. Checking her eyes were still downcast, he took in her legs. No stockings, and modest beige ballet slippers that almost made her appear barefoot. Stranger and stranger…

He couldn't have been more than a second in his perusal, but when he met her eyes again, he was most definitely busted. He hoped the dim lighting hid his blush, and cleared his throat. "Well. I should be going."

She blinked as if she'd been daydreaming. "Yes, of course."

"I will…" He trailed off helplessly.

"I know," she said. Her hand slipped up to her throat again. "Take care."

He nodded. "You as well." He nearly stumbled off the top step after watching her close the door. The bracing March air felt remarkable as he disapparated.

Narcissa stood in the foyer for a long moment after Severus left, her hand pressed against the sun-warmed door. She was breathing deeply and not thinking. A sound behind her drew her away from her quietude.

Leaning in the sitting room archway was her sister, her face portraying a mysterious half-smile. She said nothing – just stared. Narcissa's shoulders drooped as she pressed her back to the door. Her eyes flashed at Andromeda. "What?" she asked, impatient.

Andy only shook her head and walked slowly back to the kitchen.

Severus spent the rest of his day poring over obscure texts on potions, lycanthropy and metamorphism. He wouldn't have access to the equipment he needed to study Teddy's blood in detail until he went to the Ministry lab the following day. But his home equipment had allowed him to start kicking around a few theories.

He knew that Teddy's condition hinged on his unique parentage. Father a werewolf and mother a metamorphmagus, the child was bound to inherit some aspects of both. But inherited lycanthropy was extremely rare, and Severus couldn't find one case that reported such early transformation. Nor could he find a case, however, wherein the subject's lineage matched Teddy's. He knew this was the key. Thus, the question became how to treat the boy when one could barely fathom the condition.

He rubbed his eyes. It was bloody late. Texts and notes stacked neatly on his cherry desk, he flicked his want to extinguish the sconces and went upstairs. In his neatly appointed lavatory, he bathed with his usual briskness, brushed his teeth, cinched the waist of his linen sleep pants and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes, slept, and dreamed of Narcissa Malfoy's slender hand on her pale pretty throat…

**AN: **Next up, everyone's favorite insufferable know-it-all!


	4. Brewing

To mastermilfoy, KoshKing, petulantpoet, clareabell and cherepaha and all the other silent readers out there. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting or just stopping by. You make it all worth while!

Dog Days are Done

_Brewing_

"I can't believe you're late!" Hermione Granger said wondrously.

He hung his coat on back of his chair. "I overslept."

"Amazing…" She handed him a pile of memos. "Nothing important today, thankfully. Are you sure you're alright?"

He waved off her concern, grouchy. "Yes, yes. A bit tired. Can we get access to the blood analyzer today?"

"Don't see why not." She grabbed a quill from her bushy and barely constrained bun, scribbled on a small pink parchment. A wand tap later and a paper airplane whizzed out of the office through a slot in their door. "Why the blood analyzer?"

Severus poured two cuppas from the pot they kept on a cauldron stand. He gestured for her to sit across from his desk and produced a vial of Teddy's blood from a frock coat pocket. Granger eyed it suspiciously while Snape spoke.

"As my apprentice, you are often trusted with sensitive and secretive research information and you have not once disappointed me in protecting that information." She nodded. "This case is no exception to that rule, but…" He paused. "It is _personal_ in nature – at least for now – and requires an even higher degree of sensitivity as those involved could suffer greatly from any revelation."

"I understand. Am I to assume we will be conducting any research as quietly as possible, then?"

"Very good, Miss Granger." He took a deep breath. "The blood in that phial is from a werewolf. A very young werewolf."

She frowned. "How young?"

"Five."

"That's awful!" She was aghast. "When was the attack?"

"No attack."

"What?"

"This boy is the _son_ of a werewolf." Severus watched her closely, almost warningly. "And a metamorphmagus."

Realization punched her in the gut. "Oh my gods! This is Teddy Lupin's blood!" Severus nodded. Hermione's forehead creased. "But Andromeda and Ted haven't said anything about this. And Harry sees them often!"

"They have told no one," Snape stressed. "And we will keep it that way until absolutely necessary. I promised that much."

"They're afraid someone will take him away," Hermione breathed. "Oh, that's simply awful."

A powder blue airplane whizzed in and Snape snatched it before it hit his desk. "The analyzer is available after two," he read.

"What can I do, sir?"

"What you are _best_ at, Miss Granger. Research. I need to know if there have been similar cases. Or instances wherein a metamorph has been infected with lycanthropy. Anything you can find."

She jumped from her seat. "I'm headed to the archives, then."

"Thank you." He took in the pile of parchments crowding his in-box. "I shall endeavor to push through as much of this bureaucracy as I can. I have a feeling this little pet project is going to require a well-cleared calendar. Be back at two, Granger. We'll take a look at our sample."

Not once had Severus wondered that he would involve the ex-student. She was a brilliant researcher and a hard worker. She'd proven herself capable on many levels, some far more demanding than the professional. And she tolerated him.

She would probably find in five hours what he would find in five days… He grimaced and dove into his paperwork, excising thoughts of werewolves, metamorphs and Narcissa Malfoy's legs.

At 1:48, Granger scraggled back into his office, her head handing low. He looked at her expectantly as she flopped into her customary chair. "Nothing," she groused. "Just nothing."

He grunted. "Not surprising. Don't be discouraged."

She shrugged. "I do have a few other sources I can try, but… Well, do you think it's possible this is an entirely unique case?"

Severus crammed another patent review into the now crowded out-box. "I suppose it's possible, yes."

"Then we're on our own."

"Never stopped you before." He rose and grabbed a sample. "Come on."

The Ministry's potions research lab was a constantly bustling perfect example of controlled chaos. Row upon row of lacquered tables each hosted two to four potioneers, usually at work on experimental patents. They brewed the recipes for final testing, and explosions (or implosions) were regular occurrences. Also common were instances of unconsciousness, melted skin, temporary blindness, all manner of boils and contusions or even body transformation.

In fact, at station 29, a young researcher by the name of Nick Marrow had spontaneously grown a rather asymmetrical pair of breasts while his lab partner was astrally projected Merlin-knew-where. Snape winced. He dreaded the paperwork to come from _that_ experiment…

He stalked to a pair of iron doors in the center of the back wall. Eyes followed him as he passed tables. It was rare that the boss made an appearance on the research floor, and there was always the chance someone was in trouble. But he and his apprentice – who loudly corrected anyone that called her 'secretary' – breezed through to the special equipment hall. So mayhem remained at its usual level.

The special equipment hall was just that: a hall. Long and narrow, two people could _not _traverse it side by side. So, if someone met you coming from the opposite direction, it meant awkward maneuvering into one of the many doors left or right. Each door was labeled apropos to the instrument inside, including such down right ridiculous (in Severus' opinion) devices as the 2-Ton Cauldron, Gelatinous Substance Stabilizer, Hands-Free Frog Part Separator and the Mysterious Liquid Identifier.

(Sadly, in comparison to the above-mentioned pieces of magical equipment, the completely practical blood analyzer was rarely if ever used. Therefore, it generally required cleaning and maintenance when requested. A damned inconvenience.)

Hermione Granger had been nearly somewhat disappointed when she first used the contraption. It looked for all the world like a regular old muggle microscope, poised on a gilded pedestal in the center of a semi-circular room – almost a homage to over-indulgence. But she'd been absolutely awed when she witnessed the first sample of magical blood displayed grandly on the room's stark walls. She'd decided it was an impressive piece of machinery, indeed.

Teddy's blood was impressive, too. Granger watched Snape lean against the closed door to take in the view. The sample moved across the walls, platelets shifting quickly then slowly. Severus concentrated on them. "What do you see?" He asked her.

She squinted. "The white blood cells. They seem worn."

"Overtaxed," Snape supplied. "Common in werewolves. The body never stops trying to defeat the infection." He gestured. "What else?"

"Well, even the red cells are a bit dodgy, aren't they? All that darting about like that."

"Normal for a metamorph. Ready to redirect at any moment and – wait." He flicked his wand. "Frangereus." The moving images froze, and he approached one particular area. "What the devil is that?"

Granger's gaze followed his wand tip. She whistled lowly. "I believe you answered your own question. Because that looks exactly like a devil to me." Her finger grazed the edge of the magnified blood cell.

"Mutated," Snape muttered. "A bloody mutated cell. And I can almost guarantee they're reproducing faster every day." He was headed out the door. "Granger, get me a copy of those sample images, please."

"Where are you going?"

"My lab."

The Ministry housed state of the art potions laboratories, yes, but Snape's lab was at his home. He'd long ago sold Spinner's End, glad to be shut of it. A generous portion of his Order of Merlin monies had both purchased and furnished his new home in Avalon Springs – a small wizarding clutch adjacent to Diagon Alley. Bollocks of a name, Snape thought, as the whole community was built in muggle-style and he'd yet to see one bloody spring. But his brick cottage was inarguably comfortable and the basement was dry and well lit with adequate ventilation. He'd slowly created his dream potions lab, and he spent half his time ensconced within it.

In a brass and glass cabinet along his eastern wall was an enormous selection of various potions – some of his creation, but many the works of other potioneers – some of whom were geniuses, others utter shite. Either way, they were works he'd refined and approved for patenting. He sought one in particular: Vincomorpho.

The brainchild of Italian apothecary Ludo Acquolino, it was designed upon request for a wizarding sanitarium in Rome. The sanitarium housed children, primarily – the metamorphmagus children of witches and wizards who were unable to teach their offspring proper transformation control. Sad, but reality…

Vincomorpho slowed the magical cells of metamorphs, allowing them to more easily direct or prevent involuntary transformation. It was a potion gentle enough for a child that had no ill side effects. And it was his start. He retrieved the notes and recipe from a magically expanding file cabinet. And almost hesitantly, he pulled Wolfsbane's folder, as well.

A roast beef sandwich, vinegar crisps and a pot of Earl Grey comprised his dinner. Not the healthiest fare, but friendly for eating while researching. By ten in the evening, he had a couple of working theories and four possible recipes. But he was uneasy. Most of the effective ingredients in controlling lycanthropy were highly toxic, and would have to be counteracted. However the counteractive ingredients, such as wormwood, tended to be highly psychotropic.

Severus slapped his quill down in frustration. "Poison the boy or cure him with violent hallucinations?" he rubbed his face tiredly. "It lacks balance. Perhaps alyssum and arbutus?" His quill scritched again quickly. "Rather keen to find out…" He yawned. "And now I'm talking to myself. Time for bed."

He was too exhausted for even his brisk ablutions. And in a rare bout of slovenly behavior, he cast his layers of black wool to his floor.

Needless to say, he was surprised when sleep eluded him. "Huh." Propped in his thick pillows, he stared at the ornately tiled ceiling. He wriggled. Scratched at his chest. Finally gave in to the temptation and closed his eyes.

He went back to that afternoon, standing across from the Malfoy witch in the warm foyer of the Tonks' home. He'd frozen the moment, preserved it. He'd been gifted with a nearly eidetic memory, so he used it. Her legs had been as pale and smooth as eggs…and she'd blushed. Why did she blush?

His mind flipped a bit further back – to the memory he'd avoided – the one he knew would be trouble. The day the sisters had come… Narcissa seated on his sofa, her profile as she'd turned her head, like an ivory carved cameo… Her fingers deftly unbuttoning her blouse, the watery fall of the silk from her shoulders and then skin…

Almost ashamed (but not), he took hold of his erection beneath his bedclothes. His face went slack as he let the memory unfold, painted in detail by the brush of pleasure. How long had it been since he'd seen a witch's breasts? A small moan escaped him.

The memory melded with fantasy. He trailed a finger over the rigid edge of her corset, dipped it into the darkness between the fullness. He could _feel_ the full, firm flesh give against the back of his hand. Her head turned and he watched her look up at him. Her pretty mouth opened and he kissed it.

"Oh, hell." He wanted the release, quickly. His cock strained and his groin ached. Fantasy made her eager. She arched into his touches, stood into his kiss. He embraced her and she melted like an ice sculpture. His mind chiseled her thighs out of alabaster and he slaked his hands' thirst on their smoothness and then imagined sliding inside her.

A groan. He fisted himself faster, more violently, shuddering at the thought of her moist heat, her fervor and fingers in his hair, her devil mouth crying his name and her angel eyes wide and reflecting his face… He came hard, pumped empty lust over his fist.

"Damn," he breathed. After a moment's rest he retrieved his wand from the bedside table and cleaned up his mess. 'Like some ridiculous Slytherin fourth year,' he thought. But he grinned in the darkness. 'Least now I can sleep.'

* * *

"It's genius," Granger said. "You may have created children's' Wolfsbane."

"Hm." He gestured to the formula she held. "Now to be certain there are no reactions to ingredients in the Vinco."

"I'm on it. Still working on finding some related cases, too. I've expanded outside of Europe. Waiting on some replies from foreign Ministries."

"Excellent work, Granger." The Gryffindor swelled with pride. He was feeling well rested and particularly magnanimous, so he tossed her another bone of delight. "How go your wedding plans?"

She smirked, knew he was patronizing her but didn't care. "Just fine. Thank you for inquiring."

"So you'll be gone April 9th?"

She chuckled. "April 19th, sir. Honestly. And you _are_ coming, are you not?" He groaned painfully and she overrode his protests. "I _expect_ to see you there! Seriously!"

He waved off her tirade. "Of course, I'll come, Granger. If just for the satisfaction of watching two perfectly happy and functional persons resign themselves to an unpredictable and highly volatile duality of dysfunction."

She beamed. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Do you have a date?"

"Do you have brain damage?"

She was gathering her research and laughing. "Well, Molly is looking forward to introducing you to some nice single witches who will be –"

"Isn't there a book which requires your nose somewhere, Granger?"

"I'm going! I'm going!" But she turned in the doorway. "Just think about it."

"I'm thinking about a great many things, Miss Granger. And I'll be in the isolated lab if you need me."

She nodded. "Good luck, then."

The 'isolab' lacked the warm beauty of his personal lab, but it had space in spades. Soon the enormous worktable was cluttered with cauldrons and sundry instruments. He set to brewing six different recipes at once – each similar, but ever so slightly different. He couldn't take any chances with this potion. A child's life was at stake…

After hours of heat and eye-burning concentration, he had two rough prototypes bottled. He cleaned his mess and took them to his true isolation – his home lab. He needed the freedom to obsess properly, to immerse himself in the work. He needed to hide.

He was completely gobsmacked when Hermione showed up at his front door. "Granger."

She breezed past him. "Do you know what day it is?"

He stared at her. "Wednesday."

"No. Friday." She stepped closer to him. "Your eyes are completely bloodshot. Have you slept? Eaten at all?" She invaded his kitchen.

"Yes." He called to her. "I have slept and eaten." Both in his lab, but she hardly needed to know that.

"You look like hell," she called back. "I'm making tea." Severus shuffled into the sunny kitchen, blinked against the light, and watched her. "You smell, too, you know." Her nose wrinkled. "Have you showered?"

He leaned in the doorframe and ran a hand through truly dirty shoulder-length hair. "Granger. What are you doing here?"

She was throwing together sandwiches. "I've been making excuses for you for three days now at work, so I finally decided I should perhaps check up on you. Sit."

He sat obediently at the breakfast table, accepted tea and sandwiches. "I'm fine," he told her.

She sat across from him. "And the potion?"

"Done. I think."

Her eyes widened. "You think?"

"There are two possibilities."

She nodded, smiling. "I'd say that's a pretty damn good start. Time for a rest, then?"

"I will rest, yes."

"Good." She hopped up and set a few dirty dishes scrubbing with a wand wave. "A shower. And then a full night of sleep before you visit the Tonks. You can't show up looking like you've been held hostage by pirates."

"Of course not." He drained his tea. "Thank you, Miss Granger."

She knew he meant it. "You're welcome. I fed your owl, by the way. And you've three days of post to catch up. I dropped it in your study. You're covered at the Ministry for a week, so take good care of Teddy."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will." She shook her head. "Just don't forget to take care of yourself, too." Then she departed briskly, back to her work, her research. He hardly deserved her, really. Perhaps a raise…

He hadn't truly realized his hunger. He gobbled the sandwiches his apprentice had made, then followed her instructions to the shower. He let the hot water go cold, washing away days of grime. She was right – he'd been disgusting. He was barely dry when he collapsed naked into his bed.

* * *

Narcissa tugged a soft vest over Teddy's head. "Did you enjoy your fizzy bath, my sweet?"

Teddy clamored into his bed. "Yes, Auntie. It was tickly!"

She chuckled. "Good. A story tonight?" She'd put her great nephew to bed often since her arrival, but rarely without Andy or Ted in tow. This night, they'd retired early, and if they silencing charm on their door was any indication, were happily making love at the moment. Narcissa sighed. 'Wonder what _that's _like…'

Teddy pulled her from her burgeoning funk. "I don't want a story tonight, Auntie. Will you sing me a song instead?"

She winced. "Oh, darling. I don't think I have a song in me tonight." She stroked his face softly. "I'm sorry."

"Is it because you were crying?"

"What?" She colored immediately. "When did you see me crying?"

"After that man came today and gave you those papers."

She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him. "Oh, Teddy…"

"Were they sad papers?"

Her throat tightened dangerously. 'Not again.' "Yes, they were sad papers. But I'm fine now, love. And I'm sorry you saw me cry."

A little hand stroked her own face. "It's okay to cry, Auntie. I do sometimes. Shall I sing you a song?"

Her eyes stung. "I would love that, Teddy."

Grinning, and only slightly shy, the boy's voice was soft in the warm lamplight:

_There once was a witch with a cauldron big_

_It was so big she could put in a pig_

_So she put in a pig but the pig went boom_

_And the witch flew away on her shiny broom_

_She flew to a shack in the countryside_

_Where a wizard came out and said be my bride_

_The witch said 'whist, I'll be your miss'_

_And the wizard said 'miss, give me a kiss'_

_He gave her a gift of a cauldron big_

_It was so big she could put in a pig_

Here, Teddy began to giggle. The song was an old one – meant to repeat itself ad infinitum. Narcissa laughed, too and clapped her hand over the boy's mouth. "Enough!" She cried. "But a lovely song, nephew."

He nestled into his pillow. "I made you laugh!"

She kissed his forehead. "That you did. Shall you sleep well, tonight?" He nodded. "And have happy dreams?"

His forehead creased. "I'll try, Auntie."

Cissa paused in covering him, concerned. "Do you have bad dreams, Teddy?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes." A smile broke. "Last night I dreamed about you! We were playing hide and seek."

"Well. I hope _that_ was a good dream, at least."

His eyes were closing. He twirled a shank of her hair around two tiny fingers. "It was. Until I found you."

Her heart raced. "Found me?"

"Mm-hm. I found your hiding place and scared you. You screamed."

She swallowed thickly. "I'm sure I stopped screaming when I saw it was you, sweetheart."

"No." Teddy snuggled into his duvet and turned away from her. "You stopped when I bit your neck open. Good night, Auntie."

In the too quiet and too dark hallway, Narcissa leaned against the wall. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. She couldn't seem to stop shaking.


	5. Revelations

Dog Days are Done

_Revelations_

It seemed the next morning's Daily Prophet had nothing more to report than the Malfoys' scandalous divorce. Severus tossed it aside in disgust. So that was why she was at the Tonks' home. He rubbed his chin. He'd no doubt she was there out of concern for the boy, as well, but the extra ice in her icy demeanor was finally explained.

The Prophet reported she was 'unavailable for comment,' but apparently she wasn't really necessary. Her ex-husband had more than enough commentary for both of them. Lucius claimed Narcissa was "absent when her family had needed her most;" that her motives for leaving their home were "mysterious, indeed;" and that perhaps she had "found a new source of interest…or income." Severus scoffed. 'She left because you are a complete berk,' he thought.

So the witch was single. Available? 'Ridiculous.' He tried to ignore the intriguing curl of…something that flared in his belly. He looked at the two potions bottled on his desk. Right off his tea and muffin, he snatched them, shrugged into his robes and apparated from his sunny back patio.

Ted and Teddy Tonks were flying a charmed kite when Severus popped into their yard. Ted smiled warmly and raised a hand in greeting. "Good morning, Severus!"

Snape nodded and approached them. "A morning fit for kite flying, I see."

"Oh, yes. Yes." Ted seemed distracted. He gestured to the fluttering toy high above them. "Teddy's a very good flier."

"I am," the boy agreed. "I helped make the kite, too."

"A fine piece of craftsmanship," Severus said.

"Did you look at my blood?"

"I did." Snape looked down at the child. "And I hope I have something that will help you."

Ted was impressed. "Already? Good gods, man. You are a demon with a cauldron." He looked to his grandson. "Your gran and auntie will be very happy to hear this news, Teddy. Shall we reel in our kite and tell them?"

Teddy made an adorable scowl. "We're allowed back in the house, now?"

"Ah!" Ted shot Snape a nervous glance. "I believe so, Teddy. I'm sure it's safe." He took the kite and began reeling it in.

"_Auntie_ should have had to go outside, _I _think." Teddy groused. "_She _was the one who said naughty words."

"Now, now, Teddy." Ted was ushering the boy toward the house. "We've discussed this and there's no need to be cross."

"And she broke gran's teapot!" Teddy kicked a stone from the walkway. "When I broke the teapot, I had to stand in the corner."

"Enough, Teddy!" Ted stopped at the stoop and knelt before his grandson. "There shall be no talk of this morning to your Auntie, understood?"

A sullen nod.

"Good." Ted ruffled curly hair. "Go upstairs and put our kite away carefully – like I showed you. And then wash up for tea. Alright?"

"Alright, gran-da."

In the hallway, Severus and Ted watched Teddy tackle the task of fitting the wide kite between banister and wall. He soon discovered a diagonal approach worked best and disappeared from their sight.

"I, um…I suppose you've seen this morning's Prophet?" Ted asked quietly.

"I have."

Ted grimaced. "Well. Nasty piece of work, Lucius Malfoy. He's been quite cruel to our Cissa. She is…upset. So we're…" He trailed off.

"Of course," Severus said, understanding.

Ted was relieved to have that business out of the way. He gestured to the kitchen. "Shall we have tea?"

Andromeda brightened when she saw Snape. "Severus! You're back already! And just in time for cake."

"Andy makes an incredible pound cake," Ted said proudly.

"Well, actually Cissy made this one. I just consulted."

"Oh!" Ted smiled in surprise. "Well, I'm certain it will be perfect."

Narcissa was at the sink, ferociously scrubbing pots the muggle way. She shot a glance bordering on venemous toward Ted. Severus took in her puffy eyes and pink cheeks. Andromeda bustled upstairs at a call from Teddy. Ted stood rocking on his heels for a moment before following his wife. "Right back," he mumbled.

Severus stood just inside the kitchen's archway, hands in his pockets. The only sound in the room was the scuffing and clanging of Narcissa's wash-up. It was unbearable. He sighed as he dropped his frock coat across the back of a chair and rolled up his sleeves.

Narcissa did a doubletake when she saw his hands plunge into the rinse sink and begin pulling out bowls. She froze in her scrubbing, just staring at his arms. His Dark Mark was faded, but still stark against his pale skin. Beneath that skin, taut sinewy muscles flexed. His long fingers were deft and brisk. He snapped a towel from the rack over the sink and she snapped back to reality.

"Shall I take over washing while you put away?"

His question was low and near her ear. In fact, she was quite aware of his nearness in total. He emanated heat and smelled like something she wanted to roll in. What the devil had he said? Something about… "Take over?" She repeated absently.

His nostrils flared as he stared down at her. "Here," he muttered. His moist hand slipped to her hip and he nudged her into his spot, pressing the towel into her free hand. For a moment they looked like dancers with a tea towel between them.

"Oh." Her bowed lips were lovely on the word, and he couldn't help staring at them. Why were they still open like that? He swallowed.

"I assume you know where to put things," he murmured.

This close, his voice was…amazing. Narcissa felt a hot crimson flush creep upon her. "Yes," she whispered. His eyes, a rich dark brown, were wandering rather low. She held her breath. His hand was still on her hip.

Then fast footfalls pounded into the kitchen. Narcissa whirled away and Severus clumsily thrust his hands into the soapy sink.

Teddy ran to the table and climbed onto a chair. "Hello, Auntie!"

"Teddy," she nodded to him, smiled a strained smile.

"Oh, Cissy, really!" Andromeda admonished as she entered. "Have you put Severus to work?" She shooed him from the sink. "You sit. I'll take care of this."

Narcissa met his eyes as he backed away. "Thank you," she said softly. He nodded. She thanked him not just for his help, but for his thoughtfulness, the things he didn't say, and something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint but suddenly knew he was responsible for.

"Cake!" Teddy shouted.

"Oh, yes! Cake!" Andy waved to Ted. "It should be ready, darling. Take it out for us!"

Ted set the steaming cake on the table and they all sat to tea. It was an awkward affair, really. A rather heavy presence of the unspoken loomed over the table.

But the cake was delicious. Ted complimented it verbosely, but the surprise in his voice tempered the sentiment. Severus watched Narcissa's mouth tighten. "Who knew my sister could be so handy with a muggle mixing bowl?" Andromeda exclaimed, laughing.

The narrowing of ice blue eyes spurred him to action. "I recall you being quite adept in the kitchen, Narcissa," he said. "Draco kindly shared your baked gifts amongst the Slytherins during his time at Hogwarts."

"Did he?" Narcissa asked.

'Situation under control,' Severus thought.

"I'm surprised he was willing to share at all," she continued, roughly smearing butter onto her cake. "Certainly not an example his father set." There was boiling venom in her tone. Ted tensed visibly. Andromeda looked ready to steady her china.

"Must have been his mother's influence," Severus replied smoothly.

Narcissa softened. The venom cooled to a simmer and she regarded him with gauging eyes and slightly parted lips. He didn't look away, and after a long pause, Ted coughed. "I say, Teddy. Let's go take a look at that lizard you told me about."

Teddy lit up. "Yes, gran-da! He's as big as my arm! And his tail's broke off! We can feed him pill bugs!"

"Delightful," Ted said, led by the hand out the kitchen door.

Andromeda stared at her sister across the table. Narcissa stared back. Severus watched them warily, then pulled the two potion phials from his pocket and set them on the table. The sisters' gazes shifted to the bottles, then to him. He didn't make them wait. "I have brewed two possibilities," he said. "This one we shall try first." He nudged a bottle toward Andy. "It is the weaker of the two. But the stronger one…" He paused, troubled. "I worry its more toxic ingredients may cause extreme discomfort."

"What does it do?" Andromeda was holding the vicious green brew to the light.

He sighed, hated trying to explain these things to laymen. "It will _slow_ his metamorphosis. Like Wolfsbane does. But it will also slow his morphmagus capabilities. His unique status as werewolf and metamorph make the conditions difficult. I have basically altered and combined two potions for two maladies into this one."

The sisters looked hopefully at one another.

"_But_," he stressed. "This is _completely_ untested." They sobered. "So. I would like to be present for his first dose. And I would like to be present during the next full moon."

The hopeful looks returned, laced with something else: gratitude. He cringed a little.

"Oh, Severus." Andromeda sighed, hugging the bottle to her chest. "Of course you shall be here. Whenever you like!"

"When should we administer the brew?" The more pragmatic sister had questions. He'd expected that.

"I would like to try once a day at first. Preferably before his bedtime."

"What can we expect?"

"Drowsiness." Severus answered her succinctly. "The boy may be lazy for a few days. His appetite may dwindle slightly. General lethargy or daydreaming."

"He'll be a zombie," Narcissa stated.

"Cissy!" Andy rebuked.

But Snape held up a hand. "_Temporarily_, I'm afraid it may seem that way."

Narcissa nodded. "And when he transforms?"

Severus scowled softly. "I don't know."

"I see." The ex-Malfoy nodded tightly. "But you have some kind of expectations?"

She knew him better than he'd imagined. "I _hope_ that he has only a partial transformation at worst. And that it is painless. And that he maintains some awareness during, making him able to better control the urges associated with lycanthropy."

Andromeda teared up a bit. "Severus. I hope so, too." She gripped his shoulder. "In fact, I have a feeling you shall be successful!"

Severus looked from Andromeda's gleaming eyes to her sister. The once haughty witch seemed positively beaten. The turn of her expressive lips said she dared not hope just yet. As if sensing the presence of doubt, Andromeda slid away from the table. "Excuse me," she murmured. "I am going to see my grandson."

Silence reigned in the kitchen, supported by advisors of awkwardness. Finally, Narcissa spoke, not looking at Snape but at her hands. "I thank you _again_, Severus. I have not seen my sister so happy since I arrived. You've given her hope."

"But not you." He stared at her, unforgiving, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I have seen him at his worst," she answered.

Severus nodded. "And how are _you_?" He asked quietly.

Her neck tensed. "I am fine. Quite well, really."

"You are _not_."

"It is none of your busi-"

"Bollocks!" He slapped the table, making her jump. "Lucius has been an overblown arse as usual and made your life the business of the wizarding world in its entirety and you…are…seething." He watched her tremble. "And you have every bloody right."

"He implied I had an affair!" She blurted furiously. "Draco owled me to ask if he was truly his father's son! Can you imagine my humiliation?"

"Yes!" Snape shouted back at her, encouraging her to vent. "Witches stop me – dreamy-eyed in the streets – to ask me if I still love Lily Potter. To tell me I've inspired them, that I'm their hero. Yes, _Ms._ Malfoy, I understand humiliation!"

Calm fell again. They heard only their slowing breaths.

"Do you?" Narcissa asked very gently.

"Do I what?"

"Still love her?"

His jaw clenched. "Did you have an affair?" He challenged.

"No."

He chuffed and started to rise. "Simpler answers for simpler questions," he muttered. "I should speak with the Tonkses." He needed to get away from her fragility, her naked woman-ness. She was addicting and terrifying…

"I wish I had."

He froze, hand hovering over the second potion phial. "What?"

"I said I wish I had," she repeated clearly. "Had an affair, that is." She rose as well and turned to the sink with her cup. "Rather complicates the 'simpler question,' doesn't it, Severus? But then, emotion always does. Not that you would know…"

He stepped toward her, defensiveness numbing his censor. "What the _fuck_ does that mean?"

Teddy burst into the kitchen with a giant lizard and his grandparents in tow before she could answer him. "Look!" The boy cried out. Narcissa dropped to her knees before him, a smile not quite reaching her eyes and admired his reptile.

"Severus?" Andromeda touched his shoulder. He looked at her in surprise. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes. Fine."

She smiled, obviously sensed that something ugly had passed between him and her sister. "Could Ted and I talk to you privately?"

"Of course."

Ted gestured to the sitting room and the trio left Narcissa and Teddy in the kitchen. Severus settled into a low slung rustic chair. His knees drew up rather awkwardly high. Andy and Ted smiled at him from the equally rustic sofa. "We want to give Teddy the first does as soon as possible," Andy said. "Tonight. Would that be convenient for you?"

He nodded. "I can return. What time?"

"We prepare Teddy for bed around nine." Andy looked at Ted, who nodded to her. "You're welcome to stay, if you like."

"No, no." Severus declined. "I've some work I can attend to. But I will be back. I should like to administer the dose around eight – to gauge its effects and alter the amount given if necessary."

"Of course." Ted rose. "I'll tell Teddy, then?"

Andromeda nodded to her husband and watched him walk back to the kitchen. Her smile turned pensive when she looked back to Severus. "You're upset," she said. "I hope my sister didn't –"

Snape shook his head. "It's my fault," he admitted. "I upset her first. Mentioning things I shouldn't have."

Andromeda nodded. "She's been…like an open wound that just won't heal. Please. Don't take her words to heart. She'll apologize later." The older sister fidgeted with a loose string on her cardigan. "How well did you know each other?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "I knew her husband better than her." He didn't mention the Unbreakable Vow he'd given.

Andromeda's features hardened. "Are you friends with Mr. Malfoy?"

He gave a rueful laugh. "Hardly. He's an acquaintance I happily left behind."

"I see." She smiled that little sad smile she had. "And my sister, too, I suppose? You certainly didn't seem happy to see her again the day we came to you for help."

"Not exactly." He wouldn't lie. Sighed heavily. "I suppose I never thought to see either of them again. Not that…" He trailed off, rubbed his forehead. "Hell, I don't know."

"She came here desperately." Andromeda spoke quickly, probably worried Narcissa would enter the room at any moment. "We'd owled a few times after…after Dora's funeral. Cissy had attended, you know." He hadn't known that. "I could sense something in her letters. Some unhappiness, I guess. And I had tried for some time to have her here – to spend time with me and get to know Teddy. But there was always some excuse…"

She leaned toward him, whispering. "I know now that was _him_. Lucius. He refused to let her come. Tried to cut off contact with me again. When she finally showed up here – late one evening…" She touched his hand lightly. "Oh, please don't tell her I've told you this!" He shook his head. "Well, she was wearing a torn nightgown and…had a bloodied lip and a blackened eye! That _monster _had beaten her like a muggle!"

Severus' face darkened. He'd known Lucius was a bastard, but… To beat a witch barehanded was an affront to a thousand sensibilities, as if calling her very magic worthless. "Has she seen her son?"

"Draco." Andromeda made an ambiguous face. "Yes. He came here – with an expression of disgust the entire time – to bring Cissy her wand and some clothes. But apparently he'd sneaked even that past his father." She grimaced. "She has nothing. He's given her nothing. The Wizengamot ordered some things be sent to her, but…I doubt it will amount to much."

Severus nodded. It explained a great deal, really; Narcissa's sensitivity, her embarrassment, her sister's frocks. He sighed. "I shall endeavor to be less…caustic," he said.

Andromeda laughed at that. "That would only make her suspicious." She sobered. "I just wanted you to know because… Well, I suppose I didn't want you to believe anything the damned Daily Prophet might have to say about her."

"You needn't worry about that." He smirked.

"And because she respects you." His smirk fell. "Very much, I think. And I think she fears losing respect, herself."

He licked his suddenly dry lips. "And she needn't worry about that." He rose. "I should be going. I'll return at eight?"

Andy nodded. They retrieved his frock coat from the now empty kitchen and she saw him to the door. "We'll see you this evening, Severus."

He gave her a quick bow. He was nearly across the yard to his apparition point when he heard:

"Wait!" He stopped and turned. Narcissa hurried toward him. He didn't look at her legs. "I wanted to apologize, damn it." He tried to hide a smile. Her sister had been right.

"I owe you one, as well," he said. "I should not have antagonized you so."

She rolled her eyes. "You were right about everything. I _am _angry and I need to get over it." The breeze whipped stray tendrils of hair from her chignon. "Or I'll just turn bitter and cold."

"Like me." He spoke without thinking.

She looked stricken. "I didn't say that! Didn't mean to imply –"

"No, you didn't." He peered past her shoulder for a moment, just gathered his thoughts. "You were also right. I don't show much in the way of emotion. I avoided emotions for a very long time. I avoided many things for a very long time." Boldly, he reached out and stroked a finger down the cool, silky skin of her bare shoulder. She gasped. "Perhaps that's changing. Good day, Narcissa."

"Severus." Her eyes were soft as he apparated away.

**AN:** And the tension intensifies. Next we have whispering in the dark...


	6. Whispering

And it's Narcissa's turn...

Dog Days Are Done

_Whispering_

Andromeda answered the door at eight o'clock sharp that evening. She grinned at Snape. "_You _are the most punctual man I have ever met!"

He gave a brief bow. "I shall take that as a compliment."

She chuckled. "Unfortunately, you shall now discover five year-olds are not so punctual, at all. Teddy is having his bath."

There was a loud splash from upstairs and muffled laughter. "I see," Severus said.

Ted's head popped up over the back of the sofa. "Like a herd of hippogriffs up there," he muttered. "Every night. You should see the mess! Like a dam broke."

Andromeda took Severus' cloak. "Come, Severus," she said. "There's still cake from earlier. Shall I warm you a piece?"

He had secretly hoped there would be cake. "Yes, thank you." They went into the kitchen where Andromeda pulled a surprisingly knotty willow wand and summoned a plate for him. She swished it about for tea, as well, and cast a warming charm over his cake slice.

She noticed him watching her magic. "We try not to use our magic too much around Teddy. At least not yet. He hasn't started exhibiting yet."

Severus dug into the cake. "He will. He has no choice."

Andromeda nodded. "Well. Dora was a late bloomer, too. Almost seven before she had her first magical experience." She smiled. "Accidentally turned Ted's paperweight into a looking glass. We were so proud." She shrugged off the memory and sat across from Snape. "What about you, Severus? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

He sipped his tea. "I was quite young. I barely remember it." Truthfully, he remembered all too well having his ears boxed for making a muffin fly about the kitchen. His father had been less than pleased.

Andromeda didn't press him. "So was Cissa. She was three, I believe. Set the rocking horse to galloping off its rockers!"

Snape grinned. "And you?"

Andy sobered. "I was late, I suppose. Seven or eight, I think. Mother and father were…worried." She glanced into her lap. "Cissy always was the stronger witch. Like she was made for magic."

Severus thought of the frisson he felt around the Malfoy witch – like a vibrating violin string. He thought of his fantasy, too, and blushed. "I imagine you are both forces to be reckoned with, given the right circumstances."

Andy smiled again. "I, um…I wanted to talk to you, Severus. About Narcissa."

He swallowed thickly, but was saved by the sound of bare feet slapping into the kitchen. "I'm clean, gran!" Teddy ran to Andy's open arms.

"I see you are!" She cried, bugging the boy. "And where is your auntie?"

"She's having her bath now," Teddy answered. Severus closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself against images of soapy witch skin and his fingers sliding over it. "Am I to have my medicine now?" Teddy continued. Snape's eyes snapped open.

"Of course, Teddy," Andromeda answered. "Go fetch your gran-da." The boy scampered away.

"Severus." He looked up at Andy's serious face. "We haven't told Cissy yet. About your coming back tonight. Or the first dose."

"What?" That didn't sound promising.

But Andy held up her hands. "She would have worried all day. And she would have tried to talk me out of it, to make me wait. I think it frightens her that this is happening so quickly."

Severus rubbed his face. "You must tell her tonight," he said. "I can't gauge the effects any tension will have on the boy once he's treated.

"I know! I know." Andromeda nodded. "We just thought it best if it happens very…naturally."

"You mean, before she can protest."

Andromeda looked sheepish. He sighed. "If you think it's best."

"She'll take it out on me," Andy said. "Not on you or Teddy. It's my decision and I'll make that clear."

"I hope so. I've had a sample of her wrath and don't relish another." He watched Andromeda produce the potion when Teddy and Ted entered the kitchen. "Let's start with two drops," he said.

Andromeda nodded and Teddy eagerly opened his mouth. Ted rubbed the boy's back comfortingly as the two drops fell on his tongue. "Blech!" Teddy swallowed it down, but with a face full of complaint. Severus reigned in a smile.

"Very good, Teddy!" Andy ruffled the boy's hair.

"It tastes worse than pill bugs!"

Ted laughed and Severus felt his smile slip its reign. But Andromeda put steadying hands on Teddy's shoulders. "Now, Teddy," she said. "You must let us know if you feel strange. Or ill. Alright?"

Teddy nodded, then glanced over Andromeda's shoulder to the doorway. He grinned. "Auntie!"

All heads followed Teddy's gaze and Severus remembered to close his mouth. He may have made a sound – that sound one makes when deeply hungry and confronted by an unexpected cornucopia of bountiful delights. It was a terribly humiliating sound. He hoped he'd only imagined it.

She stood – frozen like a frightened rabbit – one hand clutching an obviously borrowed dressing gown and the other hand holding a towel to her dripping hair. "Severus."

He nodded. His eyes were wandering again. The dressing gown was short – probably meant to be knee-length, but it seemed Narcissa's legs were the longer of the two sisters'. Little drops of water clung to her bare skin. He witnessed one free itself and sluice down the side of her knee. _Angels and ministers of grace…_

"Is everything alright?" Her voice conveyed concern first and foremost, irritation secondly.

"Yes, yes!" Andromeda assured. "I'm sorry, Cissy. I should have told you Severus would be back."

"Indeed you should have." Her lips tightened and the towel dropped to cover a bit more leg. Snape blinked. He may have been hypnotized for a moment. But he saw her quick blue eyes take in the potion bottle on the table. He tensed for a confrontation.

Narcissa, ever wary of Teddy's presence, looked to Andromeda. "What is happening here?"

"Well, Cissy…" Andy looked almost frightened.

Ted stepped up to the plate. "Narcissa." He spoke firmly and Severus tensed further. "We have given Teddy his first dose of medicine. And he was very brave."

She took a deep breath and smiled at Teddy. "I see. Of course you were, my brave wizard." Her eyes sparked at her sister and ignored Ted entirely.

Andromeda looked resigned to fight later. Ted's expression was determined. "I believe Andy and I shall put Teddy to bed, then?"

Teddy yawned between them. "Then I get two stories."

Andy stroked his head. "We shall see if you stay awake through one story, sweet." Teddy paused in the doorway and reached up to his aunt.

Her lip quivered as she knelt to kiss him goodnight. "You shall have sweet dreams tonight, lovie." Severus watched her look deeply into the boy's eyes. "And you know I am right next door if you…need me."

"Yes, auntie. I love you."

Narcissa nodded and patted him on his way. Andromeda paused at the stairs and looked back. "Cissy. I'm sorry."

Narcissa waved off the apology and stroked a wet shank of hair behind her ear. "Is there still tea?" She asked, not looking at Snape.

"Yes." He prepared a cup for her.

"Shall we retire to the parlor, Master Snape?"

He followed, noted her pouting mouth. She sat on the sofa and he sat stiffly beside her. Even with the towel over her lap there was a discomforting amount of leg on display. "I apologize for my state of undress," she murmured softly.

He glanced at her face. The flickering orange from the fireplace made the shadows of her long lashes stretch across her cheeks. "Forgiven," he answered. Her eyes flicked to his, then away again. "She meant no harm, you know."

"I know," she whispered. "I just wanted to…to be more certain."

"Sometimes…" He sighed. "Sometimes this is as certain as we can be."

"I hate not knowing."

"It's frustrating," he agreed. Her tea-moistened lips pursed. He wondered what they would taste like. "But the fact he had no immediate negative reaction is every promising."

"Is it?" She stretched an arm across the back of the sofa, bent the elbow to rest her head. "He told me something so terrifying." Her eyes flicked up to the ceiling briefly. "I haven't the heart to tell Andy."

"What?"

In hushed tones, she told him about Teddy's dream. Severus, while concerned that the boy possessed some awareness of his condition even subconsciously, reassured Narcissa as best he could. "A dream is like a reflex," he theorized. "Bits of memory, bits of fantasy, bits of…possibility. All intermingling and bubbling to the surface of our psyche like a - a cramp."

Her eyes were half-closed as she regarded him with a soft smile. "You're saying its possible Teddy will tear my throat out?"

"No!" His whisper strained. He turned to face her. "I'm saying…" What the devil was he saying? She smelled like cake.

"Shhh." She hushed him. "I know what you're saying. But it was scary to hear it."

He nodded. "I imagine." Silence fell. The fire crackled.

"Severus."

"Yes."

"I do regret what I said to you earlier. About emotion. That was…inexcusable.

He shook his head, uncomfortable with this divulgement. "We spoke in anger, Narcissa." He wished to dismiss the matter, to have it behind them. But her hand stretched to his shoulder, just touching.

"No, listen." She bit her lips, gathering her thoughts. "I have always heard we accuse others of possessing our own faults. And I suppose that's true. _I'm_ the one who always avoided emotion, Severus. I was taught to be that way. And with Lucius, it wasn't difficult." Her eyes were moist. "I was – am – jealous, I suppose. Of that…_wealth _you possessed."

"Wealth?"

She shifted and the towel fell away from her legs, forgotten. The vulnerability in her exposure was mirrored in her words. "You _loved_ Lily Potter. You still do. That is…unimaginable to me." She blushed. "I covet that love. I always did. I was always jealous, always watching and never…never _feeling_." Her eyes plead for understanding. "Even now, I envy Andy and Ted. And they're so good to me…"

She chuffed and sniffed. "You must think I'm pathetic."

"I think you've changed," he answered. "Like me. Like so many after the war." She lay her head back in the crook of her arm and regarded him.

"Go on," she whispered. She wanted more of his muted tones.

He gathered his own words. For some reason, he felt he could say things to this witch. "I did love Lily. I devoted my heart to her, and then my service to her memory, to her son." Narcissa's forehead creased. "Now, I sometimes wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

He scowled at his limited expression. "I wonder if my love hadn't been my guilt. My guilt over her death." He waved a hand, frustrated. "Or if it simply _became guilt_." He scowled deeply. "Either way, there were moments when I wished I _was_ emotionless." A brief image of his Waterhouse print slipped through his mind's eye.

Her eyes were wide at his revelation, but he didn't sense the pity he'd expected. "Funny," she murmured.

"What?"

"That we both wanted what the other had."

His scowl became an ironic grin. "Or damned depressing."

Her lips pursed, resisting a smile of her own. "That, too." They stared at each other for a moment, and the moment swelled into stifling bubble. Severus was almost afraid to breathe, reluctant to break the intimate pall. They were only feet from the fire, but he imagined the warmth he felt emanated from her very skin. He couldn't recall the last time he'd wanted so purely to…

"Well!" Their heads snapped to the stairwell and Andromeda descending. "He didn't even make it to a second story."

Narcissa rose quickly. "But he's peaceful?"

Andy lowered herself into the armchair. "Very peaceful. So far no ill side effects at all, Severus."

"I hope it remains so," Snape stood. "I should go. You will inform me immediately if anything changes? Floo or apparate. I must know at once."

Narcissa nodded. "We will, of course."

Andromeda rose and showered him with her usual profuse thanks. "Will you return, Severus?"

"I would like to," he told her. "In a few days, perhaps. To see Teddy's progress."

"Yes, you must!" She clasped his hand in both of hers. "I believe Teddy's grown rather fond of you!"

He was taken aback by that statement, and wished the witch goodnight. At the door, Narcissa handed him his coat. "It's grown chilled," she murmured. He nodded. "Take care," she added. Her dressing gown had slipped her hold, revealing a 'v' of creamy skin.

"I will," he managed, opening the door. She closed it behind him very slowly, and the brisk wind whipped his cloak about his legs. He walked just a little further past his usual apparation point, letting the cold dull the heat and erase the lingering scent of pastry.

Inside, Narcissa rested her own over-warm back against the door. She closed her eyes.

"He's handsome."

Cissa's eyes opened on her sister, suddenly only a few feet away at the banister. She made no reply.

"Are you terribly angry at me?"

She sighed. "No, Andy. I just wish you'd told me."

"You would have tried to sway me."

"Yes, I would have."

Andromeda poked at Narcissa's exposed chest. "You've certainly swayed our Severus."

Narcissa slapped the finger away playfully. "Stop. I've no intentions of –"

"Of what?" Andromeda was backing up the stairs and smirking, mirth playing in her dark eyes for the first time in months.

Narcissa couldn't help smiling in return. "You know what." She flushed at the implications, though.

"Mm-hm. I'm headed to bed, myself, Cissy. I was going to raise the wards now, unless you…intend to have a late-night secret guest?"

"I shall hex your lips together!" Narcissa laughed. "Raise your bloody wards, harridan. I'll see you in the morning."

Andromeda stopped on the second floor landing, blocking Narcissa's path. "It wouldn't be so bad. Would it, sister?" She stroked Cissa's cheek. "Finding someone who might –"

Narcissa's fingers paused Andromeda's full lips. "Goodnight, Andy," she said somberly.

Andromeda nodded, and turned away with a final smirk.

In the dimness of her cozy room, Narcissa warded her own door. It was a habit she'd not yet shaken. A flick of her wand lifted the chill and set ablaze her small fireplace.

She tugged her nightgown from the seat before her modest vanity and lay her dressing gown in its place. But she paused with the gown above her head, and looked hesitantly to the mirror. The bruises of her first days here were long gone, but she remembered them well enough. She turned in the moonlight and firelight, giving her curves a more than cursory glance.

_Not so bad at all… _She shrugged into the gauzy nightgown and cinched its neckline. _A waste really. _She clambered onto her bed and snuggled beneath her thick duvet.

She sighed.

Pounded her feather pillow.

Tossed onto her back.

Sighed.

Tossed onto her belly.

Groaned and clenched her eyes closed. _Don't think of him._ She bit her lip and remembered his slightly rough finger stroking her arm, wondered what his hands would feel like on her bare thighs. "Oh, dammit," she grumbled aloud.

Frustrated, aroused and unbearably weak, her own fingers sufficed. She thought of his voice, low and warm in the darkness; thought of his heavy, sinewy body pressing against hers; his brisk hands slowing to explore, caressing and owning all her inches; his stick-straight hips with her legs around them and finally she deigned to imagine a _wanting _man inside her.

She pressed her face into a pillow. "Oh!" The cry was simple, but from a witch who'd been quiet and monastic as long as she had, it was a bellow.

The release wasn't so surprising, really. It was the crying that gave her pause. She propped on her elbows and glared at the tear-stains fading into the cotton. _What the hell?_

Exhausted, she curled onto her side and clutched the pillow to her chest. If she could just imagine him inside her body…without him invading her heart.

**AN:** Forgive the tardiness of this update. The author went on vacation. I'm excited to report I was fortunate enough to see live the talented musicians whose song is inspiration for this very piece - Florence + the Machine! They were devastatingly wonderful, as was all of Jazz Fest in immortal, brazen and beautiful New Orleans, Louisiana. If you have the chance, visit. You will find yourself there at every opportunity. I certainly do!

Next update - Draco!


	7. Full Moon

Dog Days Are Done

_Full Moon_

Snape returned to work and a massive pile of proposals. Granger lifted a brow at his disgusted expression. "I know," he grumbled. "My own fault."

She shrugged, scribbling in a notebook. "Worth it?" She asked. "How's Teddy?"

He began sorting the pile into smaller piles. "He's reacted well to the first dose. We shall see what happens come the next full moon."

She nodded. "Well, with your expertise I'm certain his results will be good. Harry is going to see Teddy this week."

"Is he?" Severus glanced up.

"Mm-hm. He visits when he can. Or the Tonkses come to Grimmauld." She smiled. "I love Ted and Andromeda. They remind me of my parents." Her eyes went a bit misty, and she shook off the melancholy. "Nice people."

Severus nodded. He could tell there was more she wasn't saying, or in her case, wasn't asking. So he waited without speaking.

"Um." She cleared her throat.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's none of my business, but –"

"But?"

She grinned. "I just wondered what made Andromeda come to you? I mean, she could have gone to Harry."

"And no doubt Potter would have sent her to me."

"Probably." Granger acceded. She paused, obviously deciding to push her luck. "Did you ever meet her? Know her?"

"No." He let her stew for a moment while he summoned a rubber stamp. Best to tell the girl, really. "But I do know her sister."

"Her sister?"

"Yes. She does have a sister."

"You mean Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Well, her other sister is hardly around to offer referrals now."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "No. Thank the gods." She shivered. "I didn't know they were in contact is all. And Harry hadn't mentioned it." Her forehead creased.

"Hmph. Perhaps Potter doesn't know everything, after all." He let the subject drop, began reading a patent proposal.

"So it was Narcissa Malfoy who came to you?"

He sighed, let his work fall to the desk. "Granger. Why is this important?"

"I _need_ to know! I'm sorry! I don't know why." She stood and began pacing. "I _suspected_ but… You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He settled back in his chair, watched his troubled apprentice rub her arms.

She leaned on his desk, her pretty hazel eyes moist. "I _hate _them," she spat. He could tell the confession gave her difficulty. "And I hate hating them. But all I can see is them…"

"_Who_, Hermione?" He knew, but she needed to say it. She needed to say all this.

"The Malfoys!" She slapped his desk. "They sipped their fucking wine and watched that deranged _hellbeast_ carve me up like a Christmas goose in their drawing room and they did _nothing_!"

"Think, Granger." He pointed at her – not menacingly, but firmly enough to catch her attention. "Think of how many people were what they seemed to be during the war."

"All I can think about is what they were _before _the war," she answered. "And how _they_ hated, how they _murdered _–"

"Careful." He held up a hand to pause her tirade. "It was your own Potter who spoke for them at their trials, was it not?"

Her nostrils flared and she sulked, nodded reluctantly. "Still…"

"What would you have had her do, Hermione?" He asked gently.

The girl shrugged. She looked so fragile, but he knew better. She was steel beneath skin. "I don't know," she admitted softly. "I just feel… Well, she lied to Voldemort to save Harry, but I was just one more expendable muggleborn! That's how I feel. I don't care _what_ Harry says."

"And what does the illustrious Potter say, Miss Granger?" He spread his hands magnanimously. "I am inclined to ask despite both better judgment and my own personal disagreement with your point of view."

She scowled at him. "Harry makes her out to be some…heroine. Because of her selfish act."

"Selfish?"

"She only lied to get to her son. _Everyone _knows that."

"I see." Snape nodded. He considered a moment. "What do you think would have happened if she had told the truth? If she had told the Dark Lord that Potter was alive?"

Hermione blinked. "He would have killed Harry. Again, I assume."

"And he would have returned to Hogwarts victorious with a real corpse."

She nodded.

"And the Malfoys would have been reunited with their son."

She nodded again, more slowly. Swallowed. "Yes. I suppose they would."

He watched her sit in the chair opposite his desk. Truthfully, he'd never really considered Narcissa's actions before. He'd always been more concerned with his own portrayals after the war: scoundrel, murderer, betrayer, double agent, romantic hero, lover, devoted protector, Death Eater and self-serving bastard. He'd been called so many names.

Ultimately, it was Potter's word that had saved him – just as it had saved the Malfoys. He steepled his fingers on his desk. "Whatever your impressions, Miss Granger… I won't take them away from you. But I had to learn to let go a great many resentments after the war. Or they would have continued to eat me alive. I had to accept that people can change. As I changed."

She was looking at her lap, not at him. And when she spoke, her voice was tiny. "I feel angry and guilty at the same time. Because I _know_ that, but I can't help my resentment."

"I understand." Snape said. Why did he feel so sage of a sudden? So bloody _wise_? He smirked in self-deprecation. 'Just age,' he thought.

"It's petty." Granger sniffed. "And a waste of energy." She got up to return to her work. "I'm sorry I wasted your time with it."

He grimaced. "Hermione. If you need to talk…"

She shook her head. "No. It's not you I need to talk to, is it?" He didn't answer, and she toyed with a quill. "Have you seen her then?"

"She's staying with the Tonkses." He didn't mention he'd seen her every time he visited. Or that he practically _ached_ like a lovesick teenager to see her.

"Really?" She took up writing again. "So she did lose everything…"

He ignored the tiny satisfaction on Hermione's usually congenial face. "Lucius Malfoy is _not _a nice man, Miss Granger. I'm certain you recall."

"None of them were ever nice to me, sir. I'm certain you recall."

He winced. She made a valid point. "Well it might give you some measure of satisfaction to see Narcissa now." He stamped a patent request and sorted it. "Her sister's frocks are quite becoming on her."

"Don't make me feel guilty." The girl gave him a measured glare. "You said you wouldn't."

"Of course not," he said. "Have we started on that project for the Italian Ministry?"

"Yes. I have their proofs here." She straightened and they returned to work in earnest. No more was said on the subject of the Malfoys.

Catch-up work kept him busy until Wednesday, when the fresh work took over. He and Hermione pushed through long days and working lunches, and when Friday came, neither was ashamed to admit they were sick of looking at each other.

"Plans for the weekend?" Granger asked him.

"I'm going to check Teddy's progress." Severus pulled her jacket from its peg. "The full moon is Sunday. I want to see how he's behaving."

"I hope all goes well." She shrugged into the jacket. "And if you see Harry there, tell him no drunken flying at Ron's party tomorrow night."

"Ah, yes. The quintessential bachelor's party, I believe."

"You were invited, weren't you?"

They walked down the hall toward the elevators. "I did receive that owl, yes." They gripped the elevator's steadying bar as it began its mad ascent. "I regret I declined the invitation as I was uncertain I was up for the challenge of 'firewhiskey funneling.'"

Granger grunted. "I wish they were all so sensible."

"And you?"

The elevator screamed to an abrupt halt and they lurched out. "I have a dress-fitting tomorrow. And tea with my bridesmaids Sunday."

"Sounds exciting." They paused at the floos.

"Good luck with Teddy," Granger said.

"Good luck with…your dress." He replied.

She laughed at his awkwardness, and they flooed their separate ways.

Severus took his weekend in its usual form. He read for pleasure, having taken an interest most recently in the Muggle writer Hemingway. Bullfights, irony and American ex-patriotism were intriguing distractions from thoughts of womanly curves and cake-scented skin.

He cooked for himself – a fine sirloin roast with traditional veg. The vegetables were fresh. The meat was tender. Few people would have expected Severus to be one who enjoyed cooking, but he was quite gifted in the kitchen. He'd found that most potioneers had a knack for culinary arts; they understood the chemistry behind the recipes.

But as he ate his delicious meal – alone at his lonely table – he began to ruminate.

_Why do I have four chairs? _He regarded the cherry dining chairs sourly, gaze coming to rest on the one opposite him. _When has anyone ever joined me for dinner? _He couldn't recall a time and sighed. The generous portion of roast in its serving bowl taunted him, and try as he might, he could not avoid the thought of the Malfoy witch eating it.

_Ridiculous. _He swigged his cool cider. _What the devil would we talk about? _He allowed the conversation to form in his head.

'Narcissa. Would you care for more potatoes?'

'Oh, Severus, no. My appetite for potato is quite sated.'

'Excellent. And might I say that is a lovely frock you are wearing.'

'Thank you. It is two sizes too big and belongs to my sister who is currently feeding and boarding me as my ill-bred rogue of an ex-husband has cast me into the streets like a mudblood mendicant.'

'I sympathize with your plight.'

'I don't want your pity.'

'I apologize. You smell like pie.'

'Do you like pie?'

'Very much.'

'Fuck me.'

'As you wish.'

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Innocent fantasies of dinner conversations should _not_ degrade into kitchen table fornication. He slapped said table, purging images of his hands gripping pale hips and the red swell of parted lips. _I need to get out more._

But come Sunday, he made himself wait. There was no need at all to arrive before evening fell. He was going for the full moon, after all. And possibly cake. And if he had to admit, he enjoyed the welcoming atmosphere of the Tonks' cozy home. And of course, there was the Malfoy witch…

He was unsurprised to find their house quiet when he apparated. Lights glowed in the windows, and a shadow moved across one. Wards had alerted the occupants to his presence, and Andromeda opened the door for him with a smile. "Hello, stranger."

He nodded to her. "Andromeda. How fares Teddy?"

"Mmm." She considered. "He's been lethargic, like you said. But other than that…fine." She took his travelling cloak.

"And today?"

Her mouth tightened a little. "His usual nervousness, but not nearly so strong. And the lethargy is definitely less."

Severus placed a hand on her arm. "He will transform. It cannot be prevented."

"I know." She gestured him into the den. "I just hope he's controllable. Do you like pie?"

"Pie?" He coughed. He knew his blush was invisible in the dimness.

Andy smiled and headed for the kitchen. "Yes. My sister's been quite the kitchen witch since your last visit." He followed her and sat at the comfortable table. "Not to mention garden witch, stitching witch, cleaning witch and reading witch." She stopped short of plopping the plate of warm mince pie before him, forcing him to look up expectantly.

Her eyebrow arched and Severus gulped. His mouth watered for the pie. "Wonder what makes a woman act like that?" She asked airily. "Like she can't stop moving about? Any ideas?"

"None." He licked his lips and she dropped the pie defeatedly. "Where is Teddy?"

She sat across from him. "Upstairs in the bath. Ted is seeing to him."

He nodded. The pie was remarkable. "And…your sister?"

She looked almost triumphant. "She's out back. With her son."

"Her son?"

As if on cue, the kitchen door opened and Narcissa stepped inside, followed by a tall and obviously grown-up Draco Malfoy. The blonde young man nearly stumbled over his mother when she froze mid-step.

"Severus." Her cheeks went pink and her hand went to her throat.

"Narcissa." He rose in greeting.

"Professor Snape." To say Draco was surprised to see him would be an understatement. "You look well, sir."

"And you, Draco." The boy had inherited his father's ability to smooth over social wrinkles, it seemed.

Draco gave a brief bow to Andromeda. The gesture was a new one, but not a forced one. "Mrs. Tonks," he intoned. "Thank you for having me. I must depart."

Andromeda, unswayed by his formality, rose and hugged him. Severus had to look away from Draco's expression of discomfort. "One of these days, you will call me aunt." Andy patted his back. "We like seeing you, nephew. You'll visit your mum again, soon?"

Draco nodded. "Of course…aunt." The address was uncertain, but Andromeda beamed anyway. "Goodnight, mother." He bent to kiss Narcissa's blushing cheek.

"Goodnight, son. And thank you for bringing my things."

Andy eagerly ushered the young Malfoy from the kitchen, chattering all the way. Severus was left standing and regarding Narcissa, who stood and regarded him in turn.

"I see my sister gave you pie," she finally spoke.

"Yes. It's quite good."

"Thank you."

She was impossibly touchable. A thick strap threatened to slip down her arm, and again bare leg drew his eye lower. It was entirely possible he'd missed her.

"Mr. Potter told us to give you his greetings when we next saw you." She fussed with the teapot.

"Potter?"

"Yes." Her wand was tucked in the small of her back. He watched her bare shoulder blades flex when she pulled it. "He visited yesterday."

"Ah." Soon a cuppa appeared before him and he settled back to his pie. "I understand he's Teddy's godfather."

"Yes." She sat. Crossed her lovely legs. "And I understand you work with Miss Granger."

"I do." Curious…

"How is she?" She looked into her tea as she asked the question.

"She's well."

"Good." A deep breath.

"How is Draco?"

"He's well."

"Good." That silence settled over them, the familiar one he only seemed to experience around this witch.

"They told Potter yesterday. About Teddy. About the potion." She still hadn't looked up.

Severus nodded. "I knew they would eventually confide elsewhere." He steepled his fingers on the table. "What was Potter's reaction?"

She shrugged. "He is confident in your abilities."

He chuffed. "Of course he is." His elbow nudged his empty plate toward her and she took it, set another slice of pie upon it. "Thank you." Her wand was quick with a warming charm. Her magic was a lovely rush and the skirt of her sister's frock brushed his arm when she turned away. "Do you trust Potter?"

She leaned against the sink, bit her bottom lip. "I want to. No, I do."

"You're uncertain."

"Aren't we all?" She began tidying something nonexistent on the counter. "He'll transform soon. Usually around ten. We…we normally prepare him about this time."

"But not tonight."

"No, not tonight." A whisk of her wand set a few dishes to scrubbing. "We trust you, Severus. Trust your work."

"I appreciate the trust. But I'm still staying." He looked up when giggling and muffled voices emanated upstairs. Andromeda had joined Ted and their grandson.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Hm?" Her words were so quiet he'd barely heard them. He looked at her.

"I said I'm glad you're here," she repeated. "I… It was awful last time."

_That wasn't what she was going to say._ "It won't be this time." He assured her.

She took up his again emptied plate and added it to the wash-up. "No. No it won't be." When she turned away again, he stared at the nape of her neck. A few tendrils of flaxen hair coiled there, and he thought of brushing them aside. Kissing that part of her.

What she would taste like… What she would _sound _like. His fingers itched and he stood, rolled up his shirtsleeves and delved into her rinse water. Anything to be closer to her. He saw the small smile on her lips and wondered what it meant.

"Thank you." She passed him a soapy plate.

"You're welcome." Their fingers brushed as he took it. They finished the entire wash-up together, fingers brushing, hearts beating, waiting in silence…but for what exactly, neither knew.

They shared a tea towel to dry their hands and oddly, Narcissa took hold of his forearm. His breath sped as she turned it, traced very soft fingers over his Dark Mark. "Fading," she commented softly. "Like Draco's."

Her eyes flitted back up to his.

She could hear his rapid breathing. He was so deliciously close, and his eyes were a deepening brown-black. She brushed the inside of his arm again, wanted his fingers on her this way. He made her magic bristle in her belly.

The bristle made her bold. "Severus?"

But his reply was cut short by a startling crash from upstairs. They tensed and sprang apart. "Cissy! Severus!" Andy called. "You'd best come. It's started!"

"No," Narcissa muttered. She rushed to the stairs. "It's too early." Her hand reached for her wand. Severus followed suit, close behind her on the stairs. He heard Ted and Andromeda speaking soothing nonsense to the changeling, and when his foot hit the landing, he heard the growling…


	8. Changing

Dog Days Are Done

_Changing_

Andromeda stood at the ready on one side of Teddy's room. Ted stood opposite her at the foot of the boy's small bed. Between them, Teddy crouched on his floor, growling threateningly.

Narcissa halted suddenly in the doorway, taking in the scene with wide, quick eyes. Severus put both hands on her shoulders, gentling her and urging her aside. She stepped so that he could see the boy, and Severus held his wand at his side.

Teddy's eyes were unfocused in his slowly morphing head. The bones cracked as they elongated and shifted about. But he remained crouched, and save for an occasional whimper or hollow grunt, was quiet.

Severus looked at Andromeda. "Try speaking to him."

She licked her lips and lowered her wand. "Teddy?"

A heavier grunt, and the changeling shifted toward her just slightly.

"Good," Severus said softly. Narcissa's hand pressed over her mouth. "Keep talking to him."

A few tears escaped Andy's eyes. "Teddy, it's alright lovie. We're here," she murmured.

Teddy whined again. His feet were stretching, claws forming. It was grotesque how he squinted his slimmed black eyes against the sconces' light. Severus noticed, and cast a dimming charm. Narcissa stepped closer to him. "You try," he whispered to her. "Speak to him."

It took her a moment to control her voice. "Teddy? My sweet?"

Teddy shuffled and panted. His snout was nearly fully formed and his spine arced like a buttress. Severus could see the pained empathy on Narcissa's face. She knelt slowly and offered her hand toward Teddy. "Oh, Teddy," she said. "Auntie's here. Are you alright darling?" At the boy's (Severus could _not_ call him a beast) snort, she jumped. "Shh, shh, shh. No one will hurt you, Teddy. We love you." Her voice broke.

Teddy's arms and hands curled and bubbled into nubs, then popped sickly into paws. He unleashed a brief, hoarse howl and Narcissa fell onto her haunches. "Oh!" She cried.

Teddy rounded on her feral, snarling. His tongue slid over an incongruous jaw and unrolled over sharpened teeth. The fangs glistened. The creature lunged.

"Teddy, no! Cissy!" Andromeda shouted. Narcissa flung her arms over her face, wand still clutched. Ted and Severus moved at once, and Andy turned away from the scene. A guttural, pitiful yelp…then silence.

Narcissa, on her back, lowered her arms. She released the breath she'd held, and saw Severus balanced awkwardly across her midriff, his own wand arm raised, and Ted bending over her legs, his arms tightly wrapped round a whinging and vexing miniature werewolf.

But the wolf seemed cowed to its predicament. It snapped and growled, but offered no violent resistance. Ted blew a shank of thinning stray hair from his face. "Gods above," he muttered. "Alright there, Teddy?"

The werechild grunted and skittered on the floor. Narcissa scrambled to her feet, Severus steadying her, and Andromeda rushed to her. "Cissy! Are you okay?" Her eyes were on Teddy.

"I'm fine, Andy." Cissa's eyes were on the boy, too. "He seems…"

"He's under control," Ted said, almost wondrously. "What should we do, Severus?"

Snape watched the way the boy's struggles lessened, the way he slumped in Ted's arms. "Narcissa," he said. "Andromeda. Please go into the hall."

"What are you going to do?" Andy asked.

Severus shrugged. "I think we shall try to release him."

"Release him. Right." Ted nodded. "That's not insane, at all." He chuckled in an odd mixture of tension and relief.

Narcissa reached for her sister. "Come, Andy. Severus is right. Teddy might relax if fewer people are about." She ushered a tutting Andromeda past her into the hallway, but paused at Severus' arm. "Thank you," she whispered. At his tight nod, she looked to her brother-in-law. "And thank you, Ted." Ted smirked.

Narcissa closed the door gently, leaving the two wizards with a dopey werewolf. They all three regarded one another warily.

"Well?" Ted spoke up. "How shall we do this? He's damned heavy."

Snape nodded. "D'you trust my stupefy?"

"I suppose. I hear you're quick."

"Bit out of practice," Severus admitted.

"Trying to talk me out of this?"

"No."

"Alright, then." Ted took a deep breath. "I'll just let him down gently?"

"Yes." Severus readied his wand.

As soon as Teddy's forepaws hit the rug, he scrambled at it, attempting to stand. Ted calmed him with shushing noises and crooning. "There, there Teddy. That's a fine lad. Good job, son." With Teddy steadied, and his growling more like heavy breathing, Ted slowly released his hold and backed away.

Teddy yawned a wolf yawn. His jaw made an impressive snapping noise when he closed it. Ted gulped, and Severus gestured him toward the door.

A creaking floorboard startled the boy, and he whimpered, scurrying hurriedly underneath his bed. The bed jerked and wobbled off the floor as the boy settled in his hiding place. Severus and Ted peered under the bedclothes at the glowing green eyes staring back at them. A tiny territorial growl emerged.

Snape backed to the door. "I say we leave him alone now. I believe he may stay this way or sleep until dawn."

"Good idea." Ted sounded remarkably agreeable. They left quietly.

In the hall, they were immediately accosted by witches. Andy held Ted's lapels in desperate fingers. "Is he well? Is he calm? He didn't attack you?"

"Is he asleep?" Narcissa asked. She did _not_ lay hands on Severus.

Ted held up his hands in supplication, speaking lowly. "Teddy seems…fine." He looked at Severus. "He didn't attack, no. He…sort of slinked away and…hid under his bed."

"Hid?" Narcissa's forehead creased. "Is that normal?"

Severus nodded. "Many werewolves – when treated properly with Wolfsbane or the like – enter a state of isolation. They prefer to suffer the transformation covertly."

Some minor scratching and bumping emanated from Teddy's room. They looked at the closed door warily.

"May I stay the night?" Severus asked. "I'll remain awake and listen for the boy. Just in case."

Andy was shaking her head. "Of course you can stay, Severus. But I doubt any of us shall sleep tonight."

"I'll make tea." Narcissa turned and hurried downstairs.

Andromeda watched her sister's departure, smiling softly. "She's become so close to Teddy. I think she'd forgotten that mothering instincts never die." The older witch rubbed her husband's shoulder. "Ted. You should go to bed. You've work tomorrow."

"Both of you go to bed," Severus insisted. "The boy will be fine. I shall wake you if anything goes awry."

The couple regarded one another, and Snape left them before they could refuse again. He wandered into the kitchen, following the sounds of clinking china. He found the Malfoy witch setting the small table for tea. "Four settings will not be necessary," he announced from the doorway.

She spun to face him. "Oh?"

"I believe your sister and brother-in-law are attempting to retire. You should do the same."

She waved her wand. Two tea settings swirled back into the cupboard. "I'll stay up with you," she murmured, turning to the kettle.

His ribs tingled where they recalled the firmness of her body beneath them. Hadn't they nearly kissed moments earlier? Wasn't that what women looked like when they wanted to be kissed? Eyes soft, lips parted… His forehead creased. This required too much damned thought for a man his age. _Experience. I should have had more experience._

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"I asked if you'd care for biscuits?"

"Oh. No, thank you." He sat before the tea she'd poured.

She sat across from him – prim, shoulders straight and eyes downcast. They were quiet save for sipping and the clinking of cups into saucers. After a moment, her hand crept to her neck. She rubbed the skin there absently. His fingers itched mysteriously.

"What will you do now?"

"Hm?"

She smiled. "What will you do now? Now that the potion has been successful? Do you go public? Patent it? Isn't that what you do, anyway?"

He cleared his throat. "I do, yes. But I can't guarantee this is successful, yet."

She scoffed. "Can't you? I mean…seemed quite successful to me. I've never seen him so easily cowed or so…peaceful. It's amazing, Severus." He watched the shadows play on her cleavage as she dipped a biscuit into her tea. "How does it feel? To do this incredible thing. To…create something that can change lives?"

Truthfully, her compliments swelled his head. And other less vital organs. He swallowed. "I need to know if it works long term before I can celebrate."

She smirked. "Nothing…premature, I suppose."

He blinked. Quirked a smile. _Is she teasing me? _"I'm never premature, I assure you."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Good to know."

He grunted. _Small talk. I can do this. _"Draco looked well."

"He is well." She propped her head on her elbow, regarding him lazily. Something in her hooded gaze made him terribly warm. "He leaves for Italy tomorrow."

"Must be exciting. Travelling."

"Mmm. I enjoyed it."

"Will you miss it?" He asked.

"No," she answered quickly, decisively. "It wasn't worth the price I paid for so long."

"And what price was that?"

For a bare, aching moment, she seemed to search his eyes as though looking for trust, for empathy. And perhaps she found it because she answered in a somber tone: "Unhappiness. Loneliness."

He nodded slowly. "So you're happy now?"

Her eyes held a softened revelation, something she'd obviously realized for a time, but hadn't spoken of. "I think I'm getting there. I mean…I know I've lost everything. But I've regained my sister, my family. And I have my freedom."

"And the loneliness?" His jaw clenched after the word slipped his lips.

She stared at him. "It's…abating." Her lips pursed as she tilted her empty teacup. "Severus?"

"What?"

"Would you care for something a bit stronger than tea?"

His eyebrows shot up. _That is either the worst idea I've ever heard…or the best. _He considered. "Absolutely."

Grinning, she waved her wand at the cupboard over the sink. A dusty bottle of elven moonshine plunked onto the table between them. "You're serious," Snape said.

"I am." She scowled as she struggled with the stubborn cork.

Sighing, he took the bottle and popped it open with ease. "This is a rather potent substance, you know."

"I know." She swiped the neck and rim of the bottle before putting it to her mouth…then pausing. "Would you prefer a glass?"

His dry mouth worked up the saliva for a reply. "I don't mind sharing if you don't."

Her lips were sinful on the bottle's curve; her fingers were equally wicked caressing its neck; her throat danced like Salome on the first hot sip. He was captivated – the enchantment unbroken even when the bottle crashed to the table and she coughed demurely behind a raised hand.

"Gods," she gasped. "Your turn."

He grasped the bottle without looking at it. She was flushed brightly, eyes and lips wet. "Where did Andromeda and Ted come across this?" Elven moonshine was rare, expensive…and illegal.

She put a prettily manicured finger to her mischievous moistened mouth. "Shhh! I stole it from the manor's cellar before I left for the last time."

It burned beautifully, smoothly. Sweet and sharp. It was a fine brew. He breathed deeply to cool his throat. "Naughty witch." She giggled and his groin throbbed.

"Not as often as I ought to be," she said, winking as her lips curled round the bottle again.

_Merlin, help me._ He matched her swig for swig, and on four, they decided to be reasonable. Narcissa re-corked the bottle. Her aim was a little awry. Severus watched her hips sway as she took the brew back to its hide. Her slightly-too-big sundress' strap had slipped down her shoulder unnoticed and impeded her reaching for the cupboard. The bottle tipped from her hand, and Severus was amazed at how quickly he moved after four shots of elven moonshine.

But he caught the bottle, and the witch whose balance was sorely compromised. She oofed into his chest, and when they came to rest, he felt every soft inch of her pressed sweetly into his chest, his belly and thighs.

And he was quite certain she could feel every not-so-soft inch of himself pressing into her. "Hell," he mumbled. His lips brushed the crown of her head.

Her face brushed against his chest as she looked up at his face. A scant few inches and his mouth would taste hers. They were both panting lightly, their moonshine breath mingling. "Good catch." She sounded slightly choked.

He ached.

"Severus?"

He ached harder. "Narcissa." _Fucking hell. Do I sound like that?_

"Were you going to kiss me? Earlier? Before Teddy –"

"Yes," he cut her off succinctly.

"Oh."

_Her mouth absolutely shouldn't say that word._

She licked her lips and he nearly whimpered. "Will you kiss me now," she whispered.

His fingers tightened on the neck of the moonshine bottle hanging at his side, a reminder of their states of mind. "I probably shouldn't."

Her head shook a bit. "You're probably right."

But their bodies were well ahead of their minds, and talking wasn't what their mouths wanted to be doing. His head dipped, and the sound she made when his lips met hers was a spell – a dark magic that clenched in his gut and pulled it toward hers, that clipped his muscles from his tendons and his tendons from his bones.

The moonshine clunked to the floor. The witch's back hit the sink and her fingers coiled in his hair like baby snakes. He groaned at the scrape of nails against his scalp and the taste of her tongue when it teasingly played at his.

His belly burned. _Elven moonshine, indeed._ His hand brushed over a clothed breast, felt the pebbled nipple through the fabric. She growled into his throat. _Best idea ever…_

**AN: **I know, I know... I'm an awful, evil witch and a house should fall on me. I apologize for both the delay and the end of this chapter. But trust me, I will make it worth your wait. Next chapter sees a sisterly chat, more Grangering, and...what? Oh, no. Probably not _that_... At least not yet.


	9. Wells

Dog Days Are Done

_Wells_

She was burning up. Spontaneous sweat seemed to erupt from her every pore, and all she heard was a great whooshing in her ears. Firm and curious fingers quested over her body. His mouth tasted of sharp elven moonshine and earthy tea. Occasionally his teeth rattled against hers.

Overwhelming. Her head swam. Humiliating. She mewled like a baby eager to nurse. And she _was_ eager.

_How long? _She wondered in the back of her consciousness. _How long since a kiss felt like this?_ His tongue tickled the roof of her mouth. She squealed. _Hell, it's never felt like this…_

Instinctively, she tried to climb him, braced her elbows against his shoulders and wrapped a leg low around his thigh. Her abdomen slipped over a remarkably tempting hardness and suddenly she was dislodged from terra firma and from his intoxicating lips.

"Dammit, witch." He snarled, lifted her, and she was on the corner of her sister's dining table and his mouth was devouring her neck as if she was the evening's main course. He felt so right in that cradle of her thighs, so wrong and so fucking perfect. Her cunt tightened. Her very essence wanted this wizard.

Fire stitched quick and hard – like a punch – in her gut. Her magic surged and mingled with…something… _His magic? _There was desperation there, and glinting desire and… _Loneliness._

His mouth slid lewd and salacious up her arching throat to recapture her lips. The taste she tasted was loneliness. She recognized it with inhuman clarity and felt a swell in her chest and tears in her eyes. She let him taste that, too.

He gasped into her neck. "Merlin, help me. I want you."

She broke, clung to him and let the sob escape – ridden by the truth her mouth could not resist saying. "It's terrifying!"

His hands froze, one at her thigh – possibly pushing up her skirt – and the other tangling in her hair. And suddenly, he was holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe. She shook in his arms, trying not to weep, clutching his shoulders with frantic fingers.

His breath was erratic and quick, like the heartbeat she felt answering hers. He kissed her ear, her hairline. _So soft…_ "Narcissa."

"I'm so sorry, Severus." She rubbed her wet face against his chest.

"Nonsense." His voice steadied, but was still dangerously lowered by lust. "We're not…thinking clearly." He gripped her head, tilted it back so she met his eyes reluctantly. "I didn't mean to frighten you." His thumbs stroked tears away from her cheeks, making more tears appear, and his expression turned to very mild panic.

She shook her head quickly. "It isn't you!" _How to explain? _Words were inadequate. "It's never felt so…"

His eyes tried to understand. They were beautiful searching hers. Slowly, reverently, he nodded. "No. No, it hasn't."

She sniffed and smiled. "Do you think I'm ridiculous?"

"I think you're incredible."

The confession earned him actual laughter. She stroked his face. "I didn't mean to…" An awkward gesture between them. A high blush.

Severus chuffed into her hair. "Hardly your fault." He swallowed and collected himself. When he shifted, he grimaced. "Elven moonshine can be…unpredictable."

She bit her lips shyly, nodded. "The moonshine…" A heaviness started to settle in her stomach, snuffing out the fire there.

"Although… I would have kissed you were we sober, as well."

The heaviness abated and she lunged to hold him again. The table wobbled loudly against the stone floor. Arms around each other, they regarded the furnishing warily. It settled, and they listened for any sounds of stirring upstairs.

Seconds passed in silence, and she finally met his eyes again. "We should…sit. Somewhere. Not on my sister's dining table."

"Right." He stepped back and helped her down. She wasn't exactly steady on her feet.

On the worn and comfortable sofa in the dim and intimate den, they settled like the odd pairing they were. Severus slouched (yes, slouched) in the crook of the couch and Narcissa curled into his side uncertainly – until he arranged her like a pillow against his chest. _Hell_, he thought. _I don't know how to…snuggle? Is this snuggling?_

Narcissa shifted about a bit, finally surrendering to awkwardness and sighing. "I've never done this before."

"This?"

His voice was a blissful rumble beneath her ear. She relaxed. His ribs molded to her back. "Yes. This." She chuckled. "Whatever this is."

Relief washed over him. "New to me, as well."

"Nice, though." She felt sleepy.

"Yes." Odd, that a woman who'd been married for over twenty years would say she'd never… He rolled his eyes. _Stop thinking the word 'snuggle.' _It was threatening to make him sick. Well, the word was sickening. It seemed the action was pleasant enough. She was soft and curvy and smelled like nutmeg this evening. And elven moonshine had finally dulled his senses just enough to make her more like a benign and sweet companion and less like the sultry prey he needed to stalk and attack until sated.

His right arm hung ungainly at his side. Halting and uncertain, he raised it to her back. She gave a little moan and nestled into the embrace and his heart did something alien. He ignored it, focused instead on the pulse of sublimated energy pooling in his belly.

His forehead creased. _What the devil is happening to me?_ He looked almost accusingly at the witch, surprised to find her eyes closed and a small smile on her peaceful face. _Damn. _

The house was quiet. Teddy was calm. All were asleep now but him. Narcissa's hair felt like cornsilk beneath his fingertips. He closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Andromeda woke with the sun. As with most exciting life ventures, Teddy's successful transformation had her newly motivated. She dressed briskly, smiled at her grumpy husband, and fairly scampered to Teddy's room.

Quietly, she opened his door. In a ray of warm sunshine, Teddy's very human foot protruded from under his bed. No growls, but sweet boyish snores. Tears prickled her eyes and she covered her mouth, closing the door with a light snick.

On the bottom step, she froze, unable to stifle an audible gasp. Her sister…and Severus…were curled up on the couch like…well, like _lovers_! Her mouth quirked. She considered sneaking back upstairs, but heard her husband's heavy footfalls as he prepared for work. She winced, and decided to avoid the matter entirely (for now) by retreating to the kitchen.

She was tiptoeing to the side of the dozing couple when Ted descended the stairs in his usual mad morning rush. "I say Andy, have you seen my red self-knotting tie?"

She whirled to shush him, but the damage was done. Narcissa and Severus bolted upright just as Ted thudded onto the hardwood floor.

"Andy!" Narcissa nearly backed into the teatable. Severus caught her casually.

"Cissy!" Andromeda fanned her flushed, apologetic face.

"Severus!" Ted smiled most pleasantly at Snape. "Hope you slept well, mate! Teddy seems to have done so!"

Snape seemed to be hiding behind Narcissa. "I – yes, Ted. Thank you. I didn't intend to… I mean, I meant to stay awake –"

"Nonsense!" Andy beamed. "It was such a quiet and…lovely evening. Who couldn't have slept like a babe? And Ted, dear your red tie is hanging from the kitchen cupboard."

"Ah!" Ted sprinted for the kitchen after a quick cheek-kiss from his wife. "I'm off to the Ministry, then!" He called.

"Good day, love!" Andy called back.

"The Ministry." Severus brushed errant hair away from his face. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly eight. Will you stay for tea?" Andy asked.

"I can't." The flustered potions master glanced between the two sisters. "I must get to the office, I'm afraid."

"Oh, drat!" Andy exclaimed.

"Of course," Narcissa said calmly. The two spoke at once.

Now Andromeda glanced between her sister and Snape. "Are you certain you can't have tea, Severus?"

"Quite certain." He stared at Narcissa.

"You'll return? To check on Teddy?" The fair-haired sibling hedged.

He blinked. "Yes. Soon."

"Good." Narcissa took a deep breath and turned to Andromeda. "I'll get the kettle on, Andy."

"Thank you, Cissy." She watched Narcissa duck into the kitchen almost guiltily before following their visitor to the front door. "Well, Severus! Your potion is a success, it seems! Reason to celebrate?"

"In time." He was definitely out of sorts.

_What happened between them? _"I do hope we haven't made you terribly late this morning."

"Not at all." His frock coat was mis-buttoned. She smiled, but made no mention as she opened the door for him. "Thank you, for…"

She silenced him with a wave. "It is our place to thank you, Severus." Then, an amazing thing happened. A Slytherin spark – long dormant in Andromeda Black Tonks – flared to a flame. "And…I know you said you wanted to wait for any sort of celebration, but we would love to have you to dinner this Friday. If you can make it, of course."

"Friday?" He couldn't seem to pull up his mental schedule. "Yes, I believe I can."

"Good! Good." She patted his arm. "We'll see you then, Severus." She watched him walk into the early morning mist and pop away.

In the kitchen, her sister's stiff back was brewing tea. Andy smiled, knowing what was to come. "May I wish you a proper good morning, Cissy?"

"You may."

Andy sat to the table. "Teddy certainly did well last night."

"Yes, he did."

"And I must admit I slept the better for it."

"Hm."

Andromeda tinked a fingernail against the rim of her teacup. "How did _you_ sleep?"

Cissa turned from the sink and flicked her wand til the teapot drifted over to the table. "I slept fine, Andy. And no, I don't want to talk about it."

"About what?" Andy flicked her own wand and a basket of scones popped onto the table.

"You know what about."

"You were _sleeping_ with him!" Andromeda nearly squealed.

"Yes! Sleeping! We fell asleep."

"You looked like mating snakes!"

"Oh, good goddess grant me strength." Narcissa's head dropped into her hands.

Her sister slapped her elbow annoyingly. "Well?"

"An in-ground edifice from which water is drawn."

Andromeda tisked. "It's obvious you're attracted to each other."

"Go away."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Andromeda!"

"You kissed him!"

"Please!"

Andromeda dissolved into laughter and manic grinning. "What was it like?"

Despite herself, Narcissa smiled, too – and blushed prettily. "Terrifying."

"No!" Andy grabbed her sister's hand. "How so?"

Narcissa looked desperate. "Intense," she rephrased.

Andromeda shivered. "I bet. He's awfully… mysterious. You know. Broody. Dark." She sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Not _bad _dark. Just…like an inviting, cool dark cave."

Narcissa was blinking at her. "What?"

"Like a cave, Cissy! A big, masculine cave you want to sort of explore. Rub up against the walls and such."

"Andy!" Narcissa laughed – a true, rich musical laugh that was almost hoarse from disuse.

Andromeda was carried away by the sound. "And I'll tell you something else." She paused for effect and summoned the porcelain creamer. "He can work a cloak. The wizard has style. Do you suppose he practices getting it to swish and billow about like that?"

Narcissa wiped her eyes. "No, I don't. I think it's natural."

"Hell. I wonder what else he's a natural at."

"Andy!" Cissa's cream sloshed over the edge of her cup.

"Watch it, witch!" Andy cast a quick cleaning charm. "You'll make a rich creamy mess all over my table!"

A pale hand clapped over a reddened face, but not quickly enough for Andromeda to miss the dart of ice blue eyes to the corner of the table.

"Cissy."

Narcissa shook her head, rested it in both hands over her tea.

"You didn't?"

More head-shaking and quaking shoulders.

"Not on my bloody table?"

Finally, Narcissa shouted, "Of course not!"

But Andy was grinning. "Liar! You kissed him on my table! How unhygienic!" They laughed and blushed together, felt like sisters, caught their breath and wiped their moist faces. Narcissa stared pensively into her tea. Andromeda stared pensively at her sister. "So."

"I can't." Narcissa held up her hands. "I can't have this serious conversation right now, Andy. Really. I don't even know what I've done…"

Andromeda nodded in understanding. "Right, right. These things take time and…tending."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. Tending."

"I imagine he's quite good at…tending."

"Gods, Andy, stop!" Cissa groaned.

Of course, as older siblings are apt, Andy didn't stop. "You could use some good quality tending, Cissy. I know I occasionally enjoy a hot, hard tending in the shower or on the swing out back."

Narcissa pulled her hands from her ears at that. "The swing out back? Draco and I talked there for hours!"

"Well, Ted and I do other things there for hours."

"Oh, Andy!"

"Gran!" Teddy's innocent voice shot both witches to their feet.

"Teddy!" Andromeda swept the boy into her arms. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Good. Hello, Auntie!"

It was Narcissa's turn for a hug. She squeezed the boy as if checking for injuries. "I'm glad you feel well, lovie."

"I dreamed of you again last night, Auntie," he whispered.

She froze and swallowed loudly. "Did you?"

"Yes."

"A good dream?"

"Yes. We were at the beach and you found a shell and when we looked inside there was a baby turtle."

Narcissa squeezed the boy again. "That is a lovely dream, Teddy." She looked at a curious Andromeda. "Come. Let's all have tea."

* * *

"You're late again."

"A fact, Miss Granger, I am well aware of." Snape made directly for the teakettle. He'd felt completely befuddled all morning, and things didn't seem to be clearing up.

"You look a mess."

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

"Is your coat mis-buttoned?"

"Of course not!" But he turned away to remove the offending garment.

She looked at him expectantly when he sat to his desk. "Well?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A deep cistern devised for drawing water, I believe?"

"You're an arse. The full moon was last night. How is Teddy?"

"He did very well."

"Very well?" She looked about to burst.

He held up hands to calm her. "It worked very well as a first trial, yes. Now, we must see if it stands the test of time."

She was beaming. "How much time?"

"Unknown." He sighed and began rifling through paperwork. "Oh. How…um…how did your dress fit?"

She scowled. "I don't want to talk about that. Apparently, I've indulged in a few too many chocolate frogs lately. But thank you for asking."

"Mm."

"How were the Tonkses?"

"Fine." He could feel her eyes on him.

"Harry said Draco Malfoy was coming. Did you see him?"

"Yes."

"How was he?"

"Fine." He finally resigned himself to the fact no work would be done until her curiosities were all settled.

"And his…mother?"

He licked his lips. "She was…fine."

"Harry thinks I should invite her to the wedding. Since she's staying with the Tonkses. And since she's their family, I guess." She was looking at a notebook she held without really seeing it. "And since…I guess she's sort of…a war hero, too."

The chit was troubled. He needed her leveled if they were to accomplish anything today. "Do you want her there, Granger?"

She thought for a moment. "I would not be opposed to seeing her there. It would be the proper gesture, I suppose."

"I agree. Invite her."

"You like her."

"What?" He glanced up nervously.

"You like her."

"Nonsense." He looked back down at the schedule.

"You do. I can tell."

"How?" He had to know.

"Your top lip goes all sweaty when I mention her."

He wiped his lip. "Ridiculous. Get to bloody work."

"And Harry says that Andy says you're infatuated with one another and never stop staring."

He cleared his throat, damned his blush. "Andromeda is a lovely witch who is obviously fantasy-prone."

"I think she might be right."

"I'm returning your wedding gift."

"You haven't bought me a wedding gift."

"Well, I shan't buy you one at all, then. Work, Granger!"

She chuckled and sat at her own desk. "You are still coming to the wedding, right? It's only two weeks now."

"If I say yes, will you get to work?"

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"Then yes."

"And you'll bring a date?"

"Work, witch!" For a moment, she was silent. But Snape didn't allow himself the luxury of thinking she was done hassling him. And he was right.

"I'm inviting Narcissa Malfoy," the chit offered. "She'll probably need a date."

His eyes and brows rose toward her. She was grinning. "Miss Granger."

"Yes?"

"What's on today's agenda?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Nothing?" He looked again at the cleared schedule.

"Yep. Slow day ahead." She was fighting a smile. "Care to chat?"

He groaned in reply.

**AN:** Only two more chapters left, all - and one of those is an epilogue. Thanks for all your kind reviews and follows and favorites. You make it worthwhile! Next, we get some wedding, some awkward, some Slytherin maneuvering, and some stuff to earn our M rating. You'll like it!


	10. Happiness

Dog Days Are Done

_Happiness_

On Wednesday, Severus sent Granger to the library to research something obscure. He couldn't tolerate the girl. She hummed tuneless tunes and bobbed about the office like a buoy. Obviously, she was nervous and excited over her wedding, but her emotions were rather contagious, and Severus had gotten his fill of nervous during the war. Now, he wanted peace.

And sex.

It was a new discovery – one that hounded him. He'd thought for a while he might escape the inconveniencing trivialities of humanness, and had in fact reached numbness for a time. But something… _This damned witch…_ had reawakened the wanting part of him, the needing, yearning, desiring element of lust.

_An utter fucking nuisance. _He rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Fucking… _He sighed. _If I get between her thighs again – No. _He stood. Paced. Rubbed his hands together.

Life had been so simple for a time, so nice. He woke up, went to work, came home, brewed to his contentment, ate a quiet meal, fell into bed and slept til waking up again. But now…

Shouldn't have kissed her. Elven moonshine or not, I shouldn't have kissed her. But thinking of not kissing her made him think of kissing her, and thinking of kissing her made him wonder if he would kiss her again, and thinking of kissing her again made his trousers uncomfortably tight.

He flopped into the chair behind his desk. _Shouldn't have kissed her._

On Wednesday, Narcissa lied to Andy about gathering mallow and took off into the forest behind the house. Truthfully, she just wanted to be alone. Her sister was smothering, and had an annoyingly self-satisfied look about her lately. Cissa found it unsettling. Also, there was terrible teasing afoot when the sisters were alone. And Andromeda lately delighted in teaching Teddy how to 'billow about,' much to Narcissa's chagrin.

Needless to say, the forest was a safe, quiet haven.

Sighing, she dropped into the shadow of a large oak, its gnarled roots cradling her. The midday sun filtered through the lush green canopy and warmed her face and shoulders. She closed her eyes.

_Shouldn't have kissed him. _The thought frustrated her. _Because now all I want to do is kiss him. And…other things. _She remembered the feel of his hand, demanding and eager on her thigh; the brush of his fingers over her breast.

Her body responded to each memory and she hmphed. _Stupid witch. What will I do about it now? What if he never comes back? If those eyes never look at me with that want again?_

Nonsense. He would monitor his potion – his incredible creation. He would come back for Teddy, at least.

_Oh, but if he gets between these thighs again… _She shuddered.

On Thursday, Granger would not be thwarted by trips to the library. "There's something on your mind," she stated, glaring at him. "You're distracted. And snippy."

"Snippy?" He snipped. "Ridiculous."

She sat in the wingback across from his desk and sighed. "Is it the Malfoy witch?"

"_What_?" _Granger calls her the Malfoy witch? I'm having this discussion with Granger? No. _He rose from the desk. "This is not up for discussion."

"So it _is_ her!" The chit looked happy. "I knew it. I told Harry –"

"You told Potter?" He towered over her menacingly.

"He told me first, remember?" She sighed, looking up at him in frustration. "Why not talk to her? She's available now. And probably a sight more approachable. And Harry says she's as fit as ever. He saw her out back tending the garden one afternoon and said if it wasn't for Ginny he'd –"

"Enough, Granger!" The last thing he needed was an image of Potter in the same position he'd been in himself days earlier… _Gods above. _Leaning on his desk, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm too bloody old for this."

Hermione chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. Just out of practice." He scowled at her and she grew serious. "You're both…sort of…wounded." When he made to override her, she held up a hand. "Please. Just listen. You think I'm an annoying chit who knows nothing. And maybe you're right. But I know something about love, at least. And I know you do, too. You just don't talk about it. And that's fine." She swallowed, looked away before continuing quietly. "But I don't know how much Narcissa Malfoy knows about love – other than what she feels for her son. I can't imagine her husband being overly affectionate. So be as mad as you want at me for speaking my mind, but know I think the two of you could be good for each other. And if nothing else…" She shrugged and looked back to his now solemn face. "Finding out could be fun." She smirked. "Now. I think I'll go and get some lunch. Can I bring you anything?"

He was gobsmacked. Shook his head as she bustled about, gathering her purse. "No. Thank you."

She paused at the door, took his seemingly simple thank you for what it truly was. "You're welcome. I'll be back later."

He sat back behind his desk thoughtful and strangely chastised. _Damn girl…too bloody smart._ He would see Narcissa at dinner on Friday no doubt. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to ask her to the damned wedding. The image of her at his dining table flashed in his mind's eye. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to ask her…to dinner.

Alone.

Away from Andromeda's frittery and Ted's nicety and Teddy's distraction… Just himself and the Malfoy witch.

Alone.

He thought of her hips and groaned.

On Thursday, Andromeda was incessant. She followed Narcissa into the garden. "I think you should be prepared for something."

Cissa pinched a few sprigs of chamomile. She'd been having trouble…sleeping. "What?" She asked absently.

"According to Harry, Hermione Granger is sending you a wedding invitation. Might arrive today."

That earned Andy a look of utter disbelief. "_Me_? Why?"

Andy nudged a toadstool with her toe. Narcissa swatted the toe away. "She knows you're staying with us now. And I think she wants…some closure, perhaps."

"Closure?" Narcissa tisked and harvested the molested toadstool into her basket. "The girl doesn't want me there. She's being kind because of you and Ted. And Potter."

"Potter called you a hero of the War, I believe? He thinks highly of you." She toed another toadstool and grinned when Narcissa growled.

"Nothing heroic about it." She plucked that toadstool, too. "I was terrified and desperate to save my son. It was a self-serving and thoughtless act."

"I don't fucking believe that." The heavy curse falling from her sister's usually innocent lips gave Narcissa pause. She looked up at Andy, shielded from the sun by her older sister's shadow. "Not for a minute do I believe that, Narcissa Black Malfoy. I think you saw an opportunity greater than you and took it. Whether you planned it or not…I know you. And you're no damned fool. And neither digging in this black dirt for mushrooms nor singing my grandson to bed at night are the actions of a self-serving witch." She chuffed lightly. "I think you aren't half the icy bitch the wizarding world came to think you were."

"Yes, I am." But her face burned. She turned briskly back to her gardening.

"No, you wish you were." This time Andromeda's toe nudged Cissa's arse, irritating as a sibling can be. "But I think someone's melted you quite nicely."

"Goddess bless, Andy! Go bother your husband!" Andromeda left on a giggle, leaving Narcissa lost in thought and staring at toadstools.

She hadn't recalled that day in a very long time; the hammering of her heart, the fear in her gut, the paleness of the Potter boy lying there. And what if Draco was lying somewhere, too – just like that? In the present, her spade went in the fertile soil. In the past, her hand scrambled over a boy's heartbeat. She closed her eyes on the tears.

_Some witch's son, _she'd thought then. _This is some witch's son! And he's alive! _Voldemort's stinging hex still biting, she'd heard his viperous breathing behind her, her sister's eager panting. She'd known. In her heart of hearts, she'd know something: _This is the boy who can win this war – who can end this suffering for all of us. _

For all of us. In the present, she comported herself and wrenched the spade from the soil. It was too much to contemplate right now. And the Granger girl's wedding… _Frustrating. _And she was frustrated enough as it was, dammit.

_But Severus will no doubt attend._ She bit her lip, stowing gardening implements in the mudroom and whisking her wand over her dirty shoes. She'd nothing to wear to a wedding. _But Severus will be there._

She gathered her wits before entering the lively atmosphere of the kitchen. _I'll find something to wear._

On Friday, Severus tried to pretend he was not nervous or excited about dinner with the Tonkses. And if Granger noticed he was pretending, she didn't comment. She'd left him well enough alone since her revelatory monologue of the previous day, and he was glad. In fact, she left early in the afternoon. "Hope you don't mind. We're headed to Shell Cottage this weekend to visit Fill and Fleur."

"Have fun."

"You should come." His eyes flashed at her from the proposal he was viewing. "Harry has invited you several times."

He sighed. "I've plans."

"Really?" The excitement in her voice was slightly debasing. She was grinning like a mated mermaid. "That's lovely!"

"Go, Granger!"

She snickered as she hurried out of the office. "See you Monday!" She called.

He grunted. Sighed at the potions proposal. Looked out his charmed window at the rather overcast sky. Sighed again. He left early, too.

He tried to pretend he wasn't putting any extra work into his toiletry. But the fact he'd been before the mirror for more than thirty seconds appalled him.

He was examining his face. _I look old. And…tired. _He raised a brow. _But she did kiss me. _He brushed his teeth and opted to dress down in a soft grey oxford and crisp black trousers. He ignored the scars on his neck. They were barely noticeable in dim light anyway, and he'd grown accustomed to their general presence.

Before he could think any more on his appearance, he hurried downstairs, grabbed the wine from the table and apparated from his patio.

Narcissa answered his knock in attire that suggested she'd not been expecting company. A gauzy white sundress whisked about her knees, the hem slightly frayed. Its think straps had been hastily snipped and tied on her shoulders – a blatant attempt at making the too-big frock fit a too-small frame. Thusly, the deep 'v' of the bodice accentuated an incredible pair of ample, firm breasts, and her normally pale porcelain complexion was pinkened by the sun.

Throat (and trousers) tight, Snape wondered if that skin would be warm to the touch…

"Severus!" There was a very mild hint of hysteria in her tone. Her hand went to her throat.

"Narcissa." He licked dry lips. "I'm rather early." He proffered the bottle of wine.

She took it hesitantly, forehead creasing. "Early?"

"Andromeda said seven." He blinked. "For dinner."

"Oh!" The utterance was perfect on her bow shaped lips and a sudden furious flush darkened her sun-kissed complexion further. "My sister and Ted are away," she said. "Visiting the Weasleys and Potter for the weekend. At the beach."

"Ah." He'd been Slytherined. It stymied him. Narcissa seemed stymied, as well. And embarrassed. They'd clearly been set up.

They were alone.

He coughed. "Well, then…" _Well, what then? I suppose I should go home. _Tendrils escaped from her hair's messy bun and tickled her neck. She looked remarkably fuckable. And he couldn't help squirming a bit under her intense gaze.

She was biting her bottom lip, hand absently stroking her neck. Finally, she squared her jaw and faced him directly. "I apologize, Severus. It seems my well-meaning sister is under the impression I could benefit from time spent alone with you."

"I see." He _did_ see. He saw her breath coming faster and her lips swelling from her teeth's attentions. Saw the way she inched just an inch closer to him, her pupils dilated.

"I hate that you've inconvenienced yourself in this way." She was fingering one of the ties on that damned dress. "I would love to cook for you."

Watching that fidget create shadows across her cleavage, Snape suddenly remembered to breathe. "No. I…I wouldn't want you to inconvenience yourself in such a way," he whispered.

She stared at his face, searched his eyes. He didn't hide anything. She wouldn't have to be a legilimens to know his thoughts. "Severus…"

So simply, so perfectly, he stepped forward. Clasped the back of her head and pulled her lips to his own. The wine thudded onto the floor and her fingers tangled in his hair. Stretching on her bare tiptoes, she tasted like cinnamon and groaned eagerly into his mouth.

It was like the solution to an arithmantic equation, elegantly unfolding in his arms. She was evidence of life – the sum of heat plus desire, reminding him of want's complexity. He pressed her into the wall for some balance and she ground shamelessly against his thigh. He gasped. "Christ, Narcissa."

She attacked his throat with her mouth and his shirt with shaking hands. "Severus," she hissed. "Please."

Her plea and the scrape of her teeth on sensitive scar tissue broke his last fleeting remnants of self-control. He could _touch _her – _have _her. And she wanted it, keened for it in his ear as his fingers sluiced her dress up her thighs. He'd barely stroked her cotton-covered cunt when she surged against him, knocking him backward against the banister. He coughed and caught her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she panted. She was figuring the buttons on his trouser placket.

"It's fine," he panted in return. He was untying a shoulder strap, eager to bare those breasts, when her hand stroked his bare erection. The strap in his fingers ripped as she crashed against the wall. Her eloquent 'oomph' was muffled by his mouth and he gracelessly groped her. She arched into the touch, whimpering, offered an aching nipple to his hungry lips.

"Gods, you're gorgeous," he murmured mindlessly round a mouth full of breast.

She licked the shell of his ear. "You, too."

His free hand was tugging at her knickers. "I'm sorry about your dress."

She hooked a foot into the troublesome knickers, helping to push them down before kicking them away. "It's Andy's dress," she admitted desperately. "Destroy it. Just fuck me!"

"Hell, yes," he growled. He cupped her knee, trying not to grip too tightly as he curled the creamy leg around his hip. But she lacked his awareness entirely. Her fingers were talons in his arse cheeks and she pushed her other leg up as well, pressed the foot against the banister railing behind him. She was wanton and decadent, tugged him hard into her dripping heat and he slid fast past any resistance.

They groaned in tandem. Her head thunked against the wall. "Yesss," she drawled. Her voice was guttural. If he hadn't been pumping in and out of the very gates of Paradise, the demon-possessed tone might have frightened him. "Faster!" Her husky demand was hypnotic.

He complied. His balls burned. He tugged her second shoulder strap loose with his teeth and watched her perfect tits shake with their rhythm. "Cissa." His voice was muffled in her chest. "I don't think I can –"

"Nonono," she cooed, stroking his hair. "Pleasepleaseplease! Just _harder_, Severus!" She was tensed like a soldier at attention, clinging to his shoulders as he slammed into her punishingly. "Something is…Oh!" She broke off, suddenly seizing.

Severus clung back, felt her tightening on his cock, felt the wonder of a woman's pleasure milking him dry. It was overpowering and he didn't resist, surrendered and came inside her, helpless and shuddering, uttering nonsense into her ear, neck and mouth. "Cissa. Narcissa. So good. So perfect. My perfect fucking goddess –"

She silenced him with a kiss. Her breath was hot on his cheek, laced with saliva and still fast. He steadied her on her weakened legs. Their kiss slowed, lightened, and he realized the moisture on her face was more than just sweat.

She was crying. And the crying turned to sobbing, heaving and clawing him to her. Awkwardly, he turned them, sunk down the wall and brought her with him. Seated on a step, he held her on his lap and soothed her. "Shh." He murmured into her hair. "Was I truly that awful?"

A half laugh, half sob answered him and she pushed away a bit to compose herself. She wiped her face and touched her loosened hair. Gave up, and simply held her dress bodice over her breasts. "What you must think of me."

He stroked her face tenderly. "You can't begin to imagine." He was hoarse. Satisfaction had him knackered and more relaxed than he'd been in…well, forever.

Again she laughed, but bitterly. "24 years…" She looked away from him. "24 years of marriage and would you believe…_that_…never once happened for me?"

He wasn't certain how to respond to that. "I'm sorry, Narcissa."

She shook her head. "I don't think I meant to say that." Her eyes closed. "Oh, hell."

Severus looked down at himself, shirt and trousers askew. At least his flaccid cock was tucked away. "I…I haven't a great deal of experience in these matters, myself." His admission was quiet. "And certainly not like…" He gestured between them.

She blushed, bit a finger. "Gods, I know," she breathed. "It was rather…" Her own gesture, and a smile. The magical clock in the living room ticked and tocked. The witch and wizard on the stairs were painfully awkward together. Finally, Narcissa spoke as if she suddenly remembered something. "I have a bed."

His brows quirked. "Do you?"

Her blush deepened. "I mean to say, if you'd like to stay for a while…"

"You'll have me in your bed?" He hedged.

She nodded. "I would like that."

Again he touched her face, kissed her. "Then take me to your bed, Cissa."

The way he said it made it sound like poetry. She led him up the stairs with a touch of giddiness in her step.

They each took their turn in the loo, and when Severus emerged and crossed the hall to her doorway, he saw her turning down the white duvet on her four-poster bed. She wore the loosely knotted dressing gown he'd seen her in days earlier, and the moonlight shone silver in her hair. She was an ethereal thing. Anticipation bubbled in his belly when she turned shyly.

He held his shirt in his hands, tossed it onto a corner chair when she motioned to him. He came to her like a tamed beast and put his hands on her shoulders while she explored his body. She touched him with curious and learning fingers, didn't shy away from his scar, but put her lips to it. It was too much like worship. His throat tightened precariously. "Narcissa…"

Her face was unguarded, eyes shining. "Shall I stop touching you?"

"No," he rasped. He loosed the tie on her robe, let his own fingers explore. "Never stop."

Naked, they clambered into her bed, eager to continue discovering one another, eager to learn what it was to make love. And it wasn't difficult. Their bodies seemed attuned to one another, their magic mingling like water poured from two gourds into the same vessel. They smiled at each other's gasps, gasped at each new sensation. They touched and tasted til exhaustion threatened to halt them both.

In the dimness, Narcissa settled her head on Severus' chest. He seemed to want her there, an arm around her shoulders holding her against him snugly. She listened to his heartbeat, to the hungry rumblings of his stomach and felt a smile – a true, unfettered smile – spreading across her lips.

And it suddenly hit her – like a train on a track: she was happy. "Oh, goddess," she murmured.

"What?" Severus' gentling hands stilled their leisurely designs on her back.

She propped herself on his chest, met his drowsy eyes. "You make me happy," she said, feeling a complete idiot.

He blinked. And in that moment, she saw a recognizable realization unfold on his own features – a sudden comprehension similar to hers. "Merlin," he breathed.

They stared at each other in wonder for a time, not speaking, barely breathing. But words hardly seemed necessary. They simply smiled unfamiliar smiles before he tumbled her beneath him once more. She laughed and squealed – a sound never heard previously from her throat – and dawn slowed its approach to give them time.

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who's following and reviewing this piece for your patience of late. I have my hands full with a move. And thanks to Florence + the Machine - for the inspiration and the title. One more chapter!


	11. Home

Dog Days Are Done

_Home_

"I have _never_ spent this much time in bed." Narcissa murmured into the crook of her lover's arm. It was Saturday evening, and they'd left the solace of her cotton sheets only for food, loo, and a shower that morning. And even the shower they'd shared… She felt goosebumps prickle her skin at the memory. "I think I've bedsores."

"Those aren't bedsores." Severus Snape's voice reached an entirely unheard level of sensuality after hours of blatant, shameless sex.

She chuckled and propped on one elbow, regarding him. He played with a lock of her tangled hair. "I'm a bit chafed," she admitted.

His brows quirked. "I can brew something for that."

"I bet you can."

"I would require a cauldron."

"We have one or two of those."

"And a few basic ingredients."

"I imagine we have those, as well."

He stroked her face. "I would have to leave the bed."

She pouted. "What a shame." His eyes – a rich brown she'd only recently discovered – were blackened by the shaft of shadow he lay in. "I could…help you. If you like?"

"Help me brew? Hmmm." He smirked as he playfully considered her offer. "Have you skilled enough hands for the task?"

Her sinful lips pursed at the challenge, and she cupped his semi-erection under the skewed duvet. "I don't know. Have I?"

With a grunt, Snape grabbed the wandering hand and pulled her across his chest for a kiss. "If your hands continue this, there will be no brewing and more chafing, witch."

She moaned and kissed her way down his jaw, neck and across his scar. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just… Merlin, I think I'm addicted to you, Severus."

He tried to ignore the stirrings her ministrations caused in his nether regions, nuzzled the top of her head. "I have no complaints if that is the case. But I do think we should see to your discomfort. And perhaps…re-hydrate."

Her head popped up. "You're implying there will be fresh chafing soon."

He couldn't withhold a grin. "The potion is fast-acting."

She licked her lips. "I suppose I could tolerate tea." She bit her lip, thinking, then rose grudgingly from his loose embrace. "Alright. Downstairs, then."

The advantage to having the house to themselves was that they had not once felt compelled to dress since they hit the sheets the night before. Even now, they moved about the kitchen barely clothed – Severus in his trousers and Narcissa in her dressing gown.

And the advantage to having a potions master about was that he had her potion well under way before she even had the kettle whistling. Lovely, really.

She sipped her tea at the table and watched him sip his tea at the stove. He lazily stirred the roiling brew in the little cast iron cauldron. "Don't suppose this is your usual brewing technique?" Her question was delivered with cheek.

He shook his head. "No. I generally prefer being fully clothed." With ease, he slid the cauldron away from the stove's flame. "That will congeal as it cools."

"Thank you."

Leaning against the counter, he regarded her over his cup. "You're welcome." Silence settled over them, but not the uncomfortable sort they'd had before. This one was more anticipatory. "What time do you expect your sister tomorrow?"

Narcissa sighed. "Afternoon. They usually take lunch together."

He nodded. He was secretly pleased with the news as he was loathe to leave this witch. But he was also curious. "I suspect you are invited to Mr. Potter's gatherings. Why do you not attend?"

"I don't know." She regarded her teacup as if it held answers. "I suppose I would feel…out of place. Unwelcome."

Severus thought of the conversation he'd had with Hermione. "And what if you weren't unwelcome, at all?"

She looked up at him gaugingly. "Are you referring to Miss Granger's upcoming wedding? I received an invitation."

"Cheers." He raised his cup to her. "You would make a fine legilimens, you know."

She smiled softly. "I don't think I will be in attendance. It would be quite…awkward, I think. For myself and the bride. And no bride should feel awkward on her wedding day. I did. It's truly awful."

"I see." With brisk purpose, he turned and straddled the chair across from her, plunked his empty cup onto the table. "And what if…" His hands communicated some nervousness. "What if _I_ wanted you to attend?" He blinked at her hesitance. "With me." His hands danced. "As a…date."

It was her turn to blink. "Are you asking me –"

"Yes."

"Oh." Her eyes slid away from his and her bottom lip slid under her teeth.

He sighed. "Narcissa. The girl – young woman – has expressed some interest in seeing you there. I think she would find some sort of closure in your presence."

"I see." She frowned.

"And," he continued slowly, uncertainly. "And I would like to have you…on my arm."

Her eyes grew very wet. "On your arm… Oh, Severus." She chuffed a nervous laugh. "I haven't got a stitch to wear!"

He knew he nearly had her. "I'm informed the event is relatively informal."

"I see."

She apparently saw a lot. "Narcissa." He reached for one of her hands. "It would please me if you would attend with me. I would enjoy seeing you…again."

She stiffened just slightly. So did he. This had turned into a bit more than an invitation to attend a wedding with him. They both knew it.

Hesitantly, the witch addressed both issues at hand. "Very well, Severus. I will be your…date." She swallowed. "And please know that there needn't be a wedding or a full moon for you to see me. I think we've crossed a few lines rather quickly now."

He nodded, let out a relieved breath. "Good. Good."

They stared at each other. A different sort of anticipatory silence grew. Narcissa cleared her throat. "This potion," she hedged. "How is it applied?"

"Directly," he answered. His fingers stroked her open palm. "By hand."

"By your hand?" Her voice dropped an octave.

So did his. "If you like."

"Yes, I think I would like that." She glanced over his shoulder. "Is it ready?"

"A cooling charm might help it along."

Her brow quirked. "Well, I'm fortunate to be in the presence of a quite charming man, aren't I?"

"Indeed." He stood and produced his wand from its pocket on his trouser leg. "Back to bed, then?"

She rose and stretched and smiled while he cooled and collected the cauldron. "Yes. Back to bed."

* * *

Andromeda smiled widely as Teddy burst through the front door of their home. He'd been terribly excited to show his Aunt Cissa his new kite. Ted lagged behind, picking up a charmed valise that he'd dropped upon apparition. "Slow down, there Teddy!" He called after the boy. "You'll trip on the steps again!"

But it was too late. The child had already disappeared up the stairs. Ted sighed. Andromeda kissed him, chuckling. "Ah, youth. Reminds you of Dora a bit, doesn't he?" She took the suitcases from his fingers and dropped them on the landing. "We'll put these away later. For now, let's put the kettle on."

Ted followed her into the kitchen, glancing up at the minor ruckus upstairs. He fell tiredly into a kitchen chair. "Good to be home," he breathed.

Andromeda gave the sink a doubletake. It wasn't like Narcissa to leave a dish dirtied. And why was the small cauldron out? She shrugged and set about tidying up with her wand. Soon, A beaming Teddy appeared in the kitchen archway. "Well," Andy chimed. "Did Auntie like your kite?"

"Yes." Teddy bellied up to the table. "And so did Mr. Snape."

Andromeda whirled from the sink. She and Ted both gaped at their grandson. "Mr. Snape?" Andy licked her lips eagerly. "Was Mr. Snape upstairs, lovie?"

"Yesh." Teddy answered round a mouthful of biscuit. "He was with Auntie."

"With Auntie where?" Ted leaned forward almost as eagerly as his wife.

Teddy took no notice of their rabid curiosity. He was building a miniature tower out of biscuits and eating them contentedly. "They were in her bed. I scared them!" He giggled.

Now Andy and Ted gaped at each other. The older witch clapped a hand over her slowly grinning mouth. "Oh gods, Ted…"

Ted overcame his surprise and waved a firm finger at Teddy. "Now look here, Teddy. You simply must take to knocking before you barge into your Auntie's room, hear?" Teddy nodded, seeming taken aback by this sudden rebuke. "It's simple politeness, Teddy. You must be more thoughtful."

"It's all right, Ted." A soft voice floated in from the doorway, and all eyes fell on a rumpled – but clothed – Narcissa.

"Cissy!" Andromeda yelped.

"Narcissa." Ted rose so awkwardly from the table he upset his chair.

"Auntie!" Crumbs scattered from Teddy's lips when he greeted her.

"Hello again, nephew." She bent and kissed his head. "Ted." She nodded to her brother-in-law. "Sister." She kissed Andy's cheek before casually pulling a teacup from the cupboard.

Andromeda – wide eyed – watched her unpredictable sister calmly prepare a cuppa. Ted caught his wife's eyes and made a 'what do we do?' face. Andy shrugged at him, and took a chance. "Slept in, Cissy?"

Narcissa leaned against the counter by the stove. Sipped her tea leisurely. Smirked at Andromeda. "Didn't sleep much," she murmured.

Andromeda blushed quick and bright. "Oh, Cissy!" Ted hid a grin behind his hand.

"What?" Narcissa asked innocently. "You _did_ ask Severus to a non-existent dinner, did you not?"

In deference to Teddy, their voices dropped to hushed whispers. "I intended for you to have a nice, romantic dinner alone, sister! I'd no idea you would –"

A heavy throat-clearing brought Andy up short. Time seemed to slow as all eyes tracked to the archway again. Severus stood there, slightly rumpled, but as imposing as he ever was. Everyone stared uncertainly. Narcissa smiled. "Hello, Severus."

He nodded to her, his own cheeks colored a bit. "Narcissa." He addressed the other family members in turn. "Andromeda. Ted. Teddy, good-morning…again."

Teddy beamed. "Good morning, Mr. Snape! You put clothes on!"

The color in Severus' cheeks rose impossibly further. His eyes caught Narcissa's and sparked. She smiled a smoldering smile at him.

"Severus!" Ted decided to overcome the rampant awkwardness in the room. He reached for the darker man's hand. "Glad you've uh…joined us!"

"Thank you, Ted."

Andromeda was pulling out a chair. "Sit, Severus! Can I get you a cuppa?"

Snape held up a steadying hand. "No, no. I'll be…um…leaving now, actually." He caught Narcissa's gaze again, and she snapped to, leaving her cup on the counter behind her.

"I'll be…going with Severus, Andy." She looked guiltily at her sister. "Unless you need me?"

Andromeda looked as flustered as could be. "Wha? Oh! No! No, of course not, Cissy. We're…we're quite well here. Now." Her hands fluttered. "You just um…you just go on, then."

Severus led Narcissa to the door with a hand upon the small of her back. Andromeda stood in the kitchen arch watching the duo depart. When the door clicked closed behind them, she turned to Ted. "Did you see that?"

Ted raised his hands in a helpless, amazed gesture. "I did, Andy. I saw it."

Andromeda ruffled Teddy's hair and kissed his head. "Teddy," she said. "I think your auntie is happy."

"Mm-hm." Teddy crunched into a biscuit.

Just outside the wards, Severus pulled Narcissa against him. She gasped, and he spun them into apparation. She gasped again when they swirled onto his back patio. He swallowed her breath in a kiss, his wand already pulled and firing open the door. They tripped over each other's feet, tangled clothing and limbs as they scrambled up his heavily lacquered stairs.

They were breathless already and near naked when they hit his thick cotton duvet. She tasted like him as he kissed his way down her body and settled his mouth in its new favorite niche – the one that made her fold, beg, curse, bless and shatter like a porcelain flower.

Severus worked her as diligently as he would his potions. She was an education he was possibly addicted to – fingers and mouth learning the secrets of her undoing. But her fingers in his hair, her nails on his scalp, the words and gasps and sounds of her pleasure blistering his ears were lush rewards. And she wasn't shy…

"Severus, I want you inside me."

He couldn't say no to her. Vows, potions, sexual gratification. He wondered at it. How a witch – a woman – had reduced him to willing servitude. And as he slid between her hip-hugging thighs, skimmed into her hot tightness and let her taste herself on his mouth, he thought perhaps he'd found his answer.

Because perhaps it was lust that crashed their bodies together – mated them like animals. It may have been need that glued them together with sweat and spit. And probably want was responsible for the decadent sheer fucking that conquered their loneliness.

But whatever caused the uniquely potent barter of magical energy between them was something much more. It was ethereal, alien and unrelenting – a faded spectre he'd long ago forgotten, or replaced with something…slightly skewed. Something mistaken, misunderstood or just…missed.

He suspected – feared – it was love. Love the demon that had once thwarted him, weakened him, returned to wreak the same havoc. But he was a man, now – perhaps too old or (perhaps) just right. Just right to finally figure it out, to solve the elusive equations. What makes love? What generates it? What sustains it?

It was the cure to heal all hurts, it seemed.

He pulled the witch beneath him atop him, watched in wonder as she rode him hard. She took his hand. Kissed his palm. Watched him through half-mast eyes as she put that palm to her abdomen. "Feel," she hissed. Her eyes closed and her head dropped back, spilling hair over her shoulders and down her back.

Heat. Like the heat of the very earth underneath them spiraling up uncontrollably into the witch. His own eyes closed. There might have been tears. Her magic…her beautiful, perfect magic.

He took her own hand in his and placed it upon his chest. "You feel," he gasped.

And they emptied their heat together. It spilled out and swirled like an almost visible eddy of light. A complete consumption of sensual indulgence. It left him spent, overwhelmed and mystified.

He caught his lover when she collapsed on him, chuffing into his neck. Caressing her back, he rolled them to their sides. Her eyes flitted up to his and she kissed his chin. "Alright?" She asked softly, sensing some thought in him.

He nodded. "Quite."

She smiled and glanced about the room. "I didn't get a chance to tell you I like your new home. It's very fitting for you."

Her sweat cooled beneath his fingertips. He thought of his empty dining chairs. "Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Would you stay for dinner?"

"Yes." She chuckled. "I can be convinced to tolerate your company a bit longer, I suppose."

He sobered and watched the mirth in her eyes evaporate with his seriousness. "Would you stay forever?"

His heart stopped his throat.

Her irises seemed to blue a bit more. "What?"

He tilted his forehead to hers. Felt the risk he'd taken clutch his gut. In for a knut… "I think I need you," he said honestly.

She swallowed. He heard it. "Need me…" The expression on her face spoke that she wasn't quite certain – that maybe those weren't quite the words she needed to hear.

He took the deeper plunge. "I think I love you."

"Oh, gods…" She tensed. He tightened his embrace as if afraid she would flee. "Severus. You don't have to say –"

"What I feel?"

She was stuttering, helpless. "I don't know if either of us knows…"

"We could try," he insisted quietly. How could he tell her he needed to prove it? Needed to know he could do it? "I need to at least try."

"I don't want to be hurt again." She sniffed, tried to push away from him.

"Do you think I would hurt you?" He tilted her chin up, made her face him.

She shook her head. "No! Of course not! I just –"

"Then stay."

"Stay?" She spluttered.

"Stay. For dinner. For tonight. Forever. For as long as you will. Will you stay?"

And suddenly she understood; all the ones who hadn't stayed, the ones who had used him and cast him off, who'd forgotten him or remembered him for the wrong reasons. He needed her to be the one who did stay, who knew him in truth.

Something else quite essential clicked into place – something else she'd missed somehow: she needed the same thing. "I'll stay, then." She whispered, feared breaking the spell cast between them. "We shall try, Severus. If you like." She cradled his face in gentle hands.

"Thank you." He kissed her. There was nothing more to say, and nothing more to do than fall asleep, to breathe each other's breath and trap some peace between their lungs to feed their hungry hearts.

That evening, the witch sat to Severus' table and watched him cook. Wrapped in his old black robes, she contentedly stared at his chopping, mixing, grinding and stewing fingers. She couldn't help occasionally recalling them on her body and sighing.

The potions master showed off a bit. He flipped crepes with practiced ease, rhythmically ground his spices, minced onions with a smooth flare. Every once in a while, he fed her a morsel of something just to hear her appreciative moan. It drove him rather close to insane.

He couldn't realize that to her, he cut quite an evocative image himself; trousers low on his hips, oxford unbuttoned, sleeves rolled casually. She knew that this man had no idea he was sexy. And she thought that was just perfect…

They ate together. A recipe he 'just made up.' It was delicious, and the wine was mitigating. It loosened their tongues, so over soft candlelight they spoke. "Do you truly want me to stay with you, Severus? Here? At your home?"

He spread his hands in a 'why not' gesture. "I wouldn't speak such a thing thoughtlessly."

"Even if –"

"If you're about to imply I make promises or unreasonable requests during sex, you might as well stop." Severus drank, and poured the last of the wine into Narcissa's glass. "It could just as easily be _our_ home."

She bowed in surrender. "I understand. I just worry that…" She shook her head. "Well, we don't _know _each other, do we?"

"We don't?" He looked genuinely surprised. And obviously, he was ready to make a case for himself. "I know your loyalty. I know your strength, your compassion and your quiet goodness. I know your fears and your past, your vulnerabilities. I know your magic." His eyes narrowed. "I know exactly how far my fingers must reach inside you to undo you, the heady, earthy taste of you, the way you gasp and moan and clutch me when –"

"Severus!" She blamed the wine for the heat and flush spreading over her skin. "Enough." He made her lose track of her thoughts. She looked at the dregs in her glass for a moment. He waited patiently, far too relaxed for the racing thoughts in her head. "I don't suppose we're getting any younger," she conceded.

"I feel younger every day…lately." He quipped. Tapped her fingers on the table. "I don't want to die never knowing the happiness – the life - we could have together."

She could tell – even through the wine's gentle sway – how difficult it was for him to say these things, to lower his walls and inhibitions. So she reciprocated. "I could very easily fall in love with you, Severus. In fact, perhaps I already have." She chuffed. "I don't really have a comparison." The fingers beneath his took hold of his hand. "But…I have very little to offer you financially and hardly any position that could serve you aside from on my back."

He scowled. "Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare _think_ that." His sudden vehemence startled her. "To hell with money, witch. I've barely had two galleons to rub together my whole life and I've never given a tinker's damn for any position in this society." His thumb stroked her palm. "What I have now is more than enough for me to be content. And I'd like to know what it is to share that contentment. And I'd like the chance to know love, myself." He sighed when her eyes grew moist. "Don't cry," he murmured. "We're hardly children, Narcissa."

She smiled and wiped her eyes with her free hand. "No, no we're not. I suppose I should tell my sister…that I'll be leaving, then." He smirked, and a sudden notion brought her up short. "What if she still needs me? I mean, with Teddy –"

"With Teddy doing quite well so far on the potion?" Severus leaned toward her over the table. "We will both be invested in young Teddy for the rest of his life. I intend to monitor him closely. And –" He touched her chin – "I'm not asking you to leave your family. I'm simply asking you to…incorporate me into it. And perhaps to…move to a place where children won't attack us physically in our bed in the mornings."

Her smile grew at the memory. She took a deep breath, and let go the past.

* * *

On Monday morning, Severus slinked into his office nearly twenty minutes late. But no amount of slinking could hide his transgression from his ample apprentice. "Good morning." Her raised brows spoke volumes.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Nice weekend?"

"Yes." He settled in behind his desk, immediately shoving aside a small pile of messages. "Is there tea?"

"There can be." She tilted back in her chair.

He regarded her warily. "What?" She shrugged. He swallowed. The little bint bloody well _knew_… How did she damned _know_?

"I'll just put the kettle on," she said airily. She breezed past his desk.

His eyes followed her. "You do that, Miss Granger."

All day long, she smiled at him. It was completely unsettling.

* * *

On Monday morning, Narcissa slinked guiltily into her sister's kitchen. Andromeda was preparing a stew, and turned. She wore a forced mask of casualness. "Well, hello, Cissy!"

"Andy." Narcissa sat at the table, gratefully accepting the cuppa her sister placed before her. She pushed a lock of hair – still wet from that morning's shared shower – behind her ear and cleared her throat. Andromeda took the unspoken invitation and sat across the way.

They were quiet as Narcissa prepared her tea and her words. It was Andy who spoke first. "Am I to assume you may be spending more nights away from us, sister?"

Cissa blinked. She hadn't quite expected the subject to be broached so directly. "Perhaps."

Andy grinned. "Well. You'd best tell your son where he can find you from now on. Because if he shows up here again, I'll make him eat with us. He's far too thin."

Narcissa shook her head in disbelief. _Leave it to Andy to make this part the easy part._ "Are you certain you won't need me?"

"I think the worst is over. And I know where to find you, after all." She put her hand over Narcissa's. "This is how it happens, you know. Falling in love." The younger witch's blue eyes widened. "No contracts. No dowries. No blood purity diagnostics or…what the hell ever. This is _real_ love, Cissy. Just a witch and a wizard…finding happiness in each other." Her thumb stroked Narcissa's knuckles. "I know it's probably rather scary for you."

Cissa scoffed. "_Rather_? I'm terrified! Does it always happen so fast?"

"Fast?" It was Andromeda's turn to scoff. "I think you've waited long enough for love, don't you? And hasn't Severus, too?" Her expression softened. "I think if you let it happen, and stop hiding around corners or under beds, you'll find that terror waning quickly."

Narcissa relaxed in her chair, absorbing her sister's wisdom. "I should owl Draco, then. And have him meet me."

Andy nodded. "Yes, I would tell him in person." She bit her lip. "And you should tell Teddy, too."

"Oh, no. I didn't think about that." Narcissa tensed again. "How do I tell him?"

"Teddy will surprise you with his perspicacity." Andromeda laughed. "It shan't be as difficult to tell him as you think."

But Narcissa still rose like a prisoner being sent to the Dementors. "Right. Owl first. Then Teddy."

Andromeda watched her sister depart. She managed to withhold her triumphant, excited smirk until the Malfoy witch was out of the room.

* * *

They were leaving the office before Granger spoke again that day. "So." She rocked on her heels while he warded their door. "Found a date for my wedding yet?"

Severus scowled. "Perhaps."

"Oh, I hope so," the girl nattered on. "Because I met a couple of Molly's single friends this weekend." She cringed dramatically. "Not the prettiest witches I've ever met. Really. Very Baba Yaga, actually. Warts, beaky noses and all. Gruesome."

"_Yes_, Miss Granger. If you must know, I found…accompaniment."

"A date."

He slammed the gate on the elevator. "Fine. A date."

"Good for you!" She had the audacity to punch his arm. He stared at her as if she'd just stripped nude and performed a tribal dance. "Do we know her? Or is she a mysterious beauty who will captivate the hearts of all present then leave them with a lingering sense of –"

"I'm bringing Narcissa Malfoy."

"Oh!" Her hand fluttered to her chest in false surprise. "How wonderful! I do hope she enjoys herself. You know, I invited her son, too – just in case. I thought it would be the best gesture really. Do you think it was proper? Or should I not have done it?"

"Hermione."

Their lift came to a screeching halt and they jolted forward, nearly spilling out into the lobby. "Yes?" She asked breathlessly.

"You are going to have a fine, perfect wedding. Don't fret about who will or will not be present. Rest assured, instead, that all who do attend will be people who care for you or who wish you well. Myself and Narcissa Malfoy included." He put a very rare comforting hand upon her upper arm.

Hermione looked at his hand, then to his surprisingly gentle face. Suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped slowly. "Oh, Merlin's beard," she breathed. "You are in love!"

He drew away from her as if burned. "You are still an insufferable know it all, you know."

Her moist eyes squinted at him when she smiled. "Yes, I know. But…I'm very happy for you. And I'm very glad you'll be at my wedding. _With_ your date."

He turned from her, shaking his head. "Until tomorrow, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Teddy was in the garden. He lifted each pot or stone in turn, seeking out the pill bugs underneath. Narcissa watched his antics from the doorway, smiling softly. She watched intently when he lifted his head, sniffed the air and looked at her. "Hello, Auntie."

"Hello, lovie." She sat on the stoop. "Find any?"

He grinned and brought over his find, cupped in a gentle boy-hand. "Yes. Six of them!"

"Let's see, then." But she was more interested in staring at his long lashes batting as he shared his pill bugs. She listened to the earnestness in his tone as he told her which hiding places yielded the greatest hordes, and which the slimmest. She studied his dimples when he laughed with her, and reached up to tuck a stray, purpling curl behind his ear. She felt tears sting her eyes, and looked up into the oak branches overhead to collect herself.

"Auntie?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Why are you going to cry?"

_Oh, hell. _"I'm not going to cry, Teddy." She tried to grin at him.

He cocked his head. "Yes, you are. You're all pink and your eyes have gone wettish." He touched her cheek, and a tear worked its way free. "See?" He pointed at the moist streak triumphantly.

She snatched his hand down, tugged him into her lap. "Oh, stop it, Teddy." She kissed his temple. "I have to tell you something."

"Something sad?"

"No!" She said quickly. "No, I don't think it's sad. And I hope you will not be sad."

"I won't," he assured her. Calmly, he laid his pill bugs on the stoop. The pair watched as the insects unfurled and began to mill about on the mortar. "What is it, Auntie?"

She squeezed him. "I'm going to leave your grandmother and grandfather's house. I'm going to live…somewhere else." She allowed this news to soak in. "But I will still visit you very, very often. And perhaps you can visit me, too!"

"Where will you go, Auntie?" Other than a troubled little crease upon his brow, he seemed to be taking the news well enough.

"I'm going to live near Diagon Alley," she answered cautiously. "I'm going to live with Mr. Snape." It would be no good to omit anything. This child was no fool.

"Does Mr. Snape need your help now?"

She blinked. "Well. Perhaps – in a way – Mr. Snape and I need to help each other for a while now."

"He's going to make other children like me better, isn't he?"

"You know, Teddy… I think he will." Her hug tightened.

"I'll miss you reading me stories, Auntie."

She inhaled his earthy, clean scent. "I'm certain I can come read you stories sometimes, nephew. And your grandparents will read them to you, as well."

"I know." He turned in her arms. "I love you, Auntie."

"I love you, too, Teddy." She didn't cry until she made it back into the house. Andromeda was waiting with a handkerchief and tea.

* * *

Severus sat in his little used parlour. He stared up at the painting above his mantel. A roast cooked in his oven, filling the house with mouth-watering aroma. He drank a glass of elf-made wine. He sighed in something akin to alien contentment.

He was waiting for his witch to come home.

**AN:** I have not abandoned this piece, I assure you. And I thank all of the followers for their patience. I lied, too. There is one more chapter to go. Draco and a wedding. And maybe some dancing. Who knows? Tell me what you'd like to see...


	12. Darkness Done

Dog Days Are Done

_Darkness Done_

The witch seemed strangely nervous. She fiddled with her fork far too much and coughed occasionally. Severus waited patiently, but eventually – to prevent her chewing through her plump bottom lip – he broached the subject himself. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." She smiled the smile that clearly said, 'I'm not at all fine.'

He poured her more wine. "I disbelieve you."

She winced and breathed a breathy laugh. "I suppose I've…something to ask you."

"Narcissa." He leaned forward, not exactly excited about this topic, but one he wanted to discuss nevertheless. "I want to…express to you that…you mustn't ever feel…inhibited in speaking to me." He licked his lips, struggled briefly for words (not an action to which he was accustomed. She hung on every word as if it pained her. "I feel that…perhaps in the past you have been…subjugated –"

"Subjugated?" She couldn't refrain from replying. Her cheeks flushed.

Severus held up a hand. "Perhaps that was a poor choice of verbiage." He tried again. "Perhaps in your marriage you were…sometimes…"

She sighed heavily. "No. Subjugated might have been fine verbiage." Embarrassment tinged her features. "I don't mean to imply that the situation between us should be at all similar to my marriage, Severus."

"I should hope not."

"I would like to invite my son here. I have owled him that I've left my sister's house and I know he will wonder where I've gone."

Snape nodded his understanding. A tiny crease formed on his brow. "Where did you tell him you were going?"

"I just said Diagon Alley. I told him I would be more specific when I settled in."

"Right." He tapped the table. "How do you suspect Draco will react to your involvement with me?"

She shrugged. The strap on her frock slipped off her shoulder. He tried not to follow it. "I don't know. I should like to think he would be happy for me."

His brows quirked. "I hope so, as well." He spread his hands. "Should I be…present for this meeting."

She looked positively scandalized. "Of course, you should! I want him to accept that we are…" Her elegant hand waved amorphously. "…whatever we are."

"Fine." He bowed to her request. "Have him when you will. I welcome seeing him. And as we are on the subject…what did you mean 'whatever we are?' I thought we were fairly well defined in that regard."

"Are we?" Her large expressive eyes couldn't hide an emotion if they tried. "I mean, we're lovers, obviously."

"Obviously," Severus agreed. "I believe if we've established nothing else, we've established certain…"

"Don't say positions!"

He chuckled. "I didn't intend to say positions."

She was grinning and chewing flirtatiously on a chopstick. "I think we're rather good friends, too, you know."

"Do you?"

"I do. I like you quite a bit."

His cheeks nearly hurt from trying not to laugh. "Well, that's mutually beneficial, then. Because I'm fond of you, as well."

"You aren't going to call me your girlfriend, are you? I think I'm too old."

He surrendered to laughter. It was a rich, surprising sound every time she heard it. "Only if you promise not to call me your boyfriend."

"Fine. I'll call you Severus."

"I'll call you Narcissa."

They drank their wine. He watched the candlelight play on her porcelain face. Sometimes, her beauty reminded him that there was a time when he was innocent, and he felt his own face relax its tense expressions of thought or worry. She looked thoughtful, too – her lips pursed just so.

"You know," she said slowly. "We do make frightfully good lovers."

"I won't argue with that." He tisked. "Is there some sort of competition we could enter?"

He loved when she laughed with true abandon. Her head rolled back and her graceful neck shook. The smile lines around her mouth – relatively new, they were – deepened to near dimples. "We could be famous."

They cleared away dishes briskly, wands whisking about and creating a palpable surge of magic in the small kitchen. Dishes set to scrubbing, Narcissa leaned against the sink and regarded him. "I'm ready for bed," she announced.

"It's barely eight!" He gestured to the clock above the window.

She didn't look at the clock. "I didn't say I was ready to sleep."

"Oh." Sometimes, he was genuinely innocuous. But when the moment arose (so to speak), he was ready as quickly as a teenaged boy. "To bed, then."

Truth be told, Severus knew he was falling behind on a few personal projects. And he was close to falling behind on a few professional ones. In fact, he hadn't been in his basement lab in days. But he couldn't seem to keep his mind or his hands off this witch.

And every time he told himself the novelty was wearing off, she grew all the more enticing. And when he left for the Ministry in the mornings, and she kissed him with such promise, he knew this was hardly a novelty at all, and would probably never wear off.

And that was just fine.

* * *

The days before Hermione left for her wedding were intolerable. The girl was a complete wreck. She couldn't concentrate and spread herself too think on tasks she felt needed her personal attention. She fretted and milled about the office and was constantly in Snape's workspace.

"Granger, what the devil are you looking for?" He snapped.

"I thought I set the proposal from that Swedish firm up here…" She was shifting and sorting through the roughly organized stacks on his desk, leaning precariously into his space.

"I've sent it off already."

"You what?" She froze and he shoved her gracelessly out of the way.

"I said I sent it off. Miss Granger…" He rubbed a hand down his face. "You must relax. I am not a complete incompetent. We are well ahead of schedule, and I will manage in your absence. These days before your wedding should be spent in as much quiet contemplation as possible as I imagine the coming stress will be more than sufficient to send you into fits. Yes?"

She looked at him with a forehead creased by worry. "I know you're right. I just can't seem to slow down."

Severus sighed and dropped his quill. He needed to distract the girl, if only for a moment. "Sit," he said. "I…I require your…advice."

The surprise on her face nearly cracked a smile on his own. "Advice on what?"

He steepled his fingers. It was true, actually, that he had no clue in this situation. He had been hesitant to approach this witch, but…he did trust her. "Draco Malfoy is coming to visit his mother this evening. I hardly know what to say to him."

She blinked in confusion. "You'll be at the Tonkses' tonight?"

"No, I'll be at my home."

She wriggled in her chair, eyes squinting further. "So…Draco and Narcissa are coming to your home?"

_Oh, damn. I didn't tell her. _His life with Narcissa had already become so natural, he hadn't considered making any announcements about the change. He sighed. "Draco is coming to my home because…his mother lives with me now."

Her bushy head tilted precociously. She was processing. "She…lives with you."

"Yes."

"Oh my." She took a deep breath. A smile started to worm its way onto her face. "That's a bit…sudden. Are you…?"

"Yes."

"Oh my." The smile broke free. She reigned it in, looking vaguely as though she was in pain. "And now her son is coming to visit."

"Yes."

Hermione shrugged, eyebrows raising in time with her shoulders. "I'm afraid I have no advice other than…be yourself?"

"You're right. You've no advice." He fiddled with his quill.

Granger grinned. "Draco is an adult now. His mother is an adult. You're an adult. Surely you can find something to talk about?"

"Of course we can." Snape sighed. "Everything will be fine." He was reassuring himself moreso than her.

"Are you going to marry her?"

"_What?!_" He hadn't meant for the word to come out so loudly or so…filled with horror.

Hermione jumped. "I'm just asking! Seems a natural enough progression. I mean, I never moved in with Ron, but…"

"One doesn't have to marry to have a relationship, Miss Granger." He scowled. "We're both far too old and…jaded for that." She nodded, considering, and Severus smoothly shifted the focus away from himself. "Where will you and your husband be dwelling, then? I don't believe you've told me."

"We're renting a flat here. In Diagon Alley for a bit. Until we decide what we intend to do family wise."

"Hmm. And what do you intend to do family wise?"

"Well, we'd both like children someday." She fidgeted with a tie on her jumper. "I mean, someday. Down the line, you know." Severus was grinning at her. She sighed. "You know. I thought I liked the new, smiling you. But every now and then it's rather creepy. What's so amusing?"

"I was just imagining Minerva's delight over a new bunch of bushy haired ginger Gryffindor know-it-all's."

Her lip curled and she stood. "I'm going to lunch now. I shan't offer to bring you a thing." He withheld laughter and she paused at the door. "I wonder how Minerva would feel about another blonde greasy Slytherin with an unfortunate superiority complex and a penchant for dark spells?" It was her turn to grin.

He blanched. "Go to lunch."

* * *

"You aren't nervous, are you?" Narcissa touched up the flower arrangement on the parlour's coffee table.

"Of course not." Severus paced.

She stopped him with a hand on his chest. "It's just Draco." A knock sounded as if the young man in question had been summoned by his mother's voice. Narcissa looked toward the sound, then kissed Severus sweetly. "I'll get it?"

He nodded and watched her sway from the room, smoothing her brocade skirt as she went. She'd dressed in her finest for dinner – a handful trappings from her former life – looking cool, confident and a little bit the icy witch she'd been for so many years.

It was rather provocative, really… And Severus saw it for what it truly was: her way of composing herself through her own nervousness. He heard her smooth, mellow tones in the hallway as she talked to her son.

"It's a very nice place, mother. But you haven't answered my question as to how you're affording it."

"Darling, please be patient." Footsteps as they approached the parlour. Severus straightened, tugged at his cravat.

"Nice floors," Draco was saying as they entered the room. "What's for dinner? Smells good. I've missed your cooking, mum." The expression on the young wizard's face when he caught sight of Snape was classic Malfoy shock: little more than a quirked brow and a raised chin. "Master Snape." He looked to his mother. So did Snape.

Narcissa sported a small, placid smile. "Draco. This is Severus' home. I am…residing here with him."

The blonde brows knitted. "I see." Draco's thin lips – so reminiscent of his father's – shaped into their own sort of smile. He looked down awkwardly. "You could have told me earlier."

"I'm sorry." Narcissa glanced down as well, following Draco's gaze.

Severus cleared his throat. "Draco. You look well. Good to see you again."

Draco gathered himself with aplomb and took Severus' outstretched hand. "You, too. Sir."

Narcissa spoke warmly before the silence could settle. "Come on both of you. Dinner is ready. No need for us to stand about hungry."

Conversation flowed surprisingly smoothly over Narcissa's burgundy beef, and Draco ate as if he was starved. Severus regarded the young man surreptitiously; he'd changed, grown into a tall, nearly polyjuiced copy of Lucius Malfoy. Even the hair was lengthening.

But he had his mother's nose, and more importantly, her manners. Draco was easier than Lucius – less haughty in his maturity. Perhaps he'd been humbled by the war, but there was a gentleness about him that was probably more rooted in Narcissa's genes. "I've read some impressive things about your patents."

"Hm?" Severus was drawn back into the conversation.

Draco smirked. "I said I've read some impressive things about your recent patents. You're becoming the name to back in potions research, you know."

"Am I?"

"Don't be dismissive." Draco grew serious. "It's quite true. People are talking. They're wondering why you're jockeying a desk at the Ministry when you could have a lab of your own and a team working to develop your ideas."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "What people?"

Draco sipped his wine. "My associates. Or whatever I should bloody call them. The bloodthirsty sharks I mingle amongst now. Financiers. Market players." He shrugged. "Twats, really."

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded him halfheartedly.

"Sorry, mother." He nodded at Severus. "But it's true."

"The Ministry has been good to me," Snape said. "And labs, teams, equipment… It's all a rather hefty investment."

"And that's where investors come in handy." Draco opened his hands around his glass. "Why not speak to my solicitor. Avery Gooding. You'd be surprised how many people are looking to back private potioneers right now."

"Gooding?" Cissa leaned forward. "I thought Moxley and Hart were –"

"I don't use father's solicitors." Draco drew up rather proudly. "We hardly run in the same circles, anymore. I suppose I'm working on my own Malfoy fortune now, mother."

She couldn't contain a smile. "Well. I imagine that's for the best."

Draco cleared his throat. "That being said…I came here for another reason, mum. One I hope shan't upset you greatly."

She tensed. "What reason is that?"

The younger Malfoy sighed and produced an envelope from within his trim jacket. He presented it to Narcissa who took it with some trepidation. "Mother." His tone suggested he dreaded this. "I know that father's been…less than civil to you these last months. And it's driven a bit of a wedge between us. I don't have to tell you I can't abandon my heritage, but I also know I can't abandon my mother."

"Oh, Draco…"

"No. Listen." Her son touched her hand. "I've set up a Gringott's account for you. All the information is there. You just need to take it to the goblins. It's not father's money, so don't try to refuse it."

Her face was red. "But it's _your_ money, son. And you're working very hard to –"

"I want this." His voice was respectful, but firm. And his gray eyes pierced her blue ones. "You are my mother. I won't have you treated like chattel. And you're a goddamned war heroine." He sat back heavily, gestured to her and Severus. "I suppose it's only right the two of you ended up…" Confusion creeped onto his features. "What the devil are you, anyway?"

The piercing gray eyes flicked to Snape. "She isn't just here to cook for you, is she?"

"Draco!" Narcissa's blush deepened. She held up a hand to silence any biting commentary Severus may have had. "We're…whatever we are." She waved the envelope. "I want to discuss _this_. I won't have my son feeling obligated to care for his mother like she's a senile old invalid!"

Draco laughed aloud, pointed to Snape. "I doubt he'd keep you around if you were a senile old invalid, mother."

"Look here," Severus started, but Cissa hushed him with a pleading look.

"Don't be a prat," she admonished her son.

"And don't be stubborn," Draco retorted. "It isn't a great lot, but it will allow you to return your sister's frocks and acquire your own again. And if I'm not mistaken you'll be needing something to wear to a wedding."

"Draco, I can –"

"There will be no more said on the matter." He insisted. "I owe you my life. Both of you. Please don't think I've forgotten. Let me do what I can to show my gratitude. Please, mother?"

She was rather shocked into silence, but managed a nod. How her boy had grown… "As you wish, darling."

"Thank you." Draco rubbed his hands together. "Now. Something smells like dessert."

After raspberry and dark chocolate tarts, Draco asked for a tour of the basement lab. Severus complied, knowing the time had come to honor an unspoken Wizards' Coda: whether it be daughter, sister or (apparently) mother, the female of the species must be discussed privately in terms of protection. So Narcissa began tidying the kitchen knowingly, and Severus led the way to his sanctuary.

"Imagine this 50 times larger." Draco spread his arms. "And filled with your own employees, devoting their time and efforts to your ideas _solely_. Eh?"

Snape nodded. "There is hardly a potioneer who doesn't have that vision."

Malfoy circled a worktop. "Then go talk to Gooding."

Severus hedged. "Draco…if you feel a need to repay me for –"

"Perhaps I do. A bit. I won't lie. But I also feel you deserve it. And you'll make a good investment for me, as I do rather like money. And I hate seeing my mother in frayed frocks." He propped on an elbow and regarded Snape frankly. "I imagine you do, as well."

Severus nodded. "I agree that your mother deserves the best."

"Bugger the best." The vehemence in Draco's tone surprised him. "She's had that. The best of bloody everything. What my mother deserves now is care. And love. Do you love my mother?"

Odd, being grilled by someone Severus had called 'boy' not five years past… But he understood. "I do."

Malfoy relaxed, sighed in relief. "I hoped so. There's something in her face when she looks at you…something I'd never seen before." He fiddled with a crucible.

"What's that?" Severus asked because he wanted to know. In fact, he never would have imagined how _badly_ he wanted to know.

But Draco shook his head, had no solid answers. "I'm not certain. But I know I'd like to see it on the witch who looks at me someday. In fact…" He grinned. "I think it's how I shall know."

"Know what?"

The boy's shrug told Severus the answer should be quite plain. "How I'll know that she loves me." He nodded to the stairs. "Let's go help mum clean up. I've an early morning tomorrow and imagine you have, too."

Narcissa lingered in hugging her son. "You'll come see me again, soon?"

"If Master Snape will have me as his guest?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus replied gruffly. He clapped the boy's shoulder. "Come anytime. This is your mother's home now." Draco stepped into the night and Snape couldn't help admiring the miniature billow of the young wizard's cloak. His apparation was a soft pop and a hiss, practiced and graceful.

A full smile cracked Narcissa's face. "He's changed so much," she murmured.

"Quite." Severus drew her to him in the foyer. "We all have changed." He tilted the witch's face to the light. "You are particularly stunning tonight, did you know?" Her heels brought her three inches closer to his lips, so he needn't bend so far to kiss her.

She moaned in his mouth, stroked his face and set to freeing him from his cravat and frock coat. But he held her away at arms' length before she could get too carried away. He took in her bunned hair and impeccable make-up, her neat blouse and trim skirt, silk stockings he knew were held fast by the cream colored garters he'd seen on their bed as she dressed. He realized this was the _old_ Narcissa Malfoy curving her body toward his, the ice queen every wizard had longed to melt - perhaps even he'd had that fantasy a time or two.

She watched his eyes darken and bit her lip. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, couldn't trust his voice, and swept her over his shoulder swiftly. She gasped, but didn't make a terrible fuss. "Severus!"

Even when he deposited her improprietously on the soft, dusky duvet, she made no reproach. She just reached for him. "Come here," she whispered.

But he was in no hurry. He unbuttoned her satin blouse, brushed his fingers over the stiff bone and lace of her bustier before pulling her breasts over the demi-cups. Rumpled and clad half in moonlight, she was a nearly forgotten fantasy surfacing…

He pushed her skirt up as he slithered over her body, worshiped her breasts with tongue, teeth and fingers. "There was a time when I…imagined you this way," he admitted quietly. She arched her hips when he freed her from stockings and knickers, leaving the skirt bunched over her hips, covering her. "You were Mrs. Malfoy, then."

"Oh, Severus…" Her eyes were captivated by his confession, her breathing deep and thready. She bit her lip before her own disclosure. "I did, too."

He paused over her, taking in her words as she unfastened his trousers. "Did you?"

She lunged up for his lips, bringing him back flush with her body. His cock brushed the coarse material of her skirt and he groaned. "Yes," she hissed in his ear. His fingers found her wet and swollen, ready for him. They adjusted themselves without sacrificing contact. "When I was Mrs. Malfoy," she continued, positioning him with a sure grip, "I often closed my eyes beneath Mr. Malfoy –" a gasp as he slid inside her "- and I thought of Severus Snape."

"Narcissa," he chuffed in her neck and fucked her hard. They abandoned themselves to a brief, old darkness – let it flare and die, taking the hollow, desperate people they used to be with it.

She keened beneath him and clutched him tightly, encouraged him with wet kisses and rasped instruction. 'Harder' and 'faster' were his favorites of the moment, and he delivered with constraint. He'd learned timing – how to predict her orgasm by her body's subtle reactions. When she fell to tensing, growling and forgetting she was a lady, he knew she was close. He adjusted a creamy leg high over his clothed shoulder and brought her to shattering with encouragements of his own.

"Come for me, Narcissa. You're mine, witch. Give me that magic." And the angle, the words, the acknowledged past mental indiscretions between them – all these things combined to break them both. They came with benedictions on their breaths, hot energy swirling between their bellies.

"Ohhh, that was…" Narcissa moaned into his shoulder while her body relaxed. "Bliss."

"Mm." Severus grunted into the bedding, his head nearly over the edge and hers cradled there in the crook of his arm. They'd moved perhaps four feet across the bed. Interesting…

They finished undressing each other with lazy calming touches and slipped beneath the blankets together. Once settled in Severus' embrace, Narcissa was ready to talk. Snape smiled at her timing. It was always like this – her ready to converse and him ready to hibernate for a month. "What did Draco have to say to you in private?"

He chuckled. "You, of course." He drew lilting designs on her shoulder with his fingers. "He wants to be certain his mother shan't be hurt again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. He's nearly grown. He wants to protect you as you've protected him. He's learned the respect a young man should have for his mother."

"Draco always respected me, even if grudgingly," she murmured. "I can't believe he's so insistent about this Gringott's account."

"Use it. It would emasculate him if you refused. He needs to feel he's caring for you, Narcissa."

She nodded. "I intend to. It'll be nice to go frock shopping." She kissed his rising and falling chest. "And you? Are you going to talk to this solicitor?"

Severus grunted. "I don't know. Do you know him?"

"I met him a few times. He tried to work with Lucius."

"And why didn't he?"

Narcissa grinned ruefully. "He was too ethical for Lucius."

"Ah." He'd found a particularly soft patch of skin just above her arse and was stroking it much to her contentment. "Then perhaps I will talk to him."

She stretched like a cat against him, practically purring. "Might be nice to have your own lab."

"It might."

"Would you need a secretary?"

"Perhaps… Would you be interested in filling that position?"

She giggled. (He loved when she giggled.) "I might be interested in filling a few positions for you." She wiggled on top of him.

He groaned. "You're sin incarnate, witch."

"You love it."

"I love you."

Her mischievous smile softened. "You say that much more easily lately."

He stroked hair away from her face, pulled her forehead to his. "I know."

She breathed his breath, brushed his lips with hers. Her hands cherished his face. "I love you, too, Severus." They were words he couldn't hear enough, and there was naught to do but prove them true once more.

* * *

The office was quiet without Granger in it and, if Severus had to be honest, boring. Once work was done for the day, there was no chatter or theorizing or conversation to be had. Not so bad, really, since he had a witch waiting for him at home now. But still…he missed the girl's presence.

He sighed and walked over to the charmed window, looked out at the hundreds of other offices in this part of the Ministry. Again, Draco's offer flitted through his mind. The thought of a lab of his own, a schedule of his own, patents of his own, staff of his own… A horde of Ministry grunts spilled out of a row of elevators and rushed about. He would contact that solicitor on Monday.

"Certainly is a busy place."

He whirled at her voice, couldn't control his smile. "It is."

Narcissa leaned against the door of his office, carrying a few shrunken parcels and what looked like a carryout box. She wore a flaring charcoal skirt and fitted jacket, looking again like the sophisticate he remembered from long ago. Perhaps that confident lady was returning. "I brought you lunch. Probably needs a warming charm now. Had a devil of a time finding you here."

She set the takeout on his desk and stood rather awkwardly by. "Sit," Severus said. He gestured to the wingback Hermione usually occupied. "You do intend to join me, do you not?"

Her face lit and she pulled the chair closer to his desk while he set about preparing their meal. "I see you did some shopping." He gestured to her bags, secretly enjoying her giddiness.

"I had to find something for the wedding."

He poured their tea. "I assume you did."

Her blue eyes glimmered. "I did, indeed. I hope you like it." She started in on her curry.

"Will you be in it?"

"Of course, I will."

"Then I shall like it."

She tried to compose herself, leaned teasingly over her lunch. "I hope you shall like what's underneath it, as well." Then she winked.

He managed to not take her on his desk…_this_ time.

* * *

Severus had never seen the Burrow. He suspected it was rarely so decorous as this, but probably often as crowded. There were people everywhere, many ginger, clustered together or mingling from clique to clique.

He and Narcissa had apparated in with fifteen minutes to spare til the wedding. He didn't want to be too early, and the witch had informed him fifteen minutes was right and proper for a wedding. In fact, her son arrived perhaps two minutes after them, popping into being a few feet away. He arrived solo, Severus noted, and immediately spotted his mother.

"Draco!" The Malfoys hugged and Severus accepted his handshake with dignity. "You look so handsome, son."

Draco smirked. "I don't think I shall be the one turning heads, mother." He leaned in conspiratorially. "I hope they remember to look at the bride. You look wonderful."

She blushed gorgeously. "Thank you, darling."

It was true. When Severus had seen her in the sky blue silk, they'd nearly been unable to leave the house. It hugged her form perfectly, and fluttered about her knees like butterflies. And imagining the undergarments she'd hinted at earlier must might see him through this trying experience.

Draco touched the simple Alexandrite hanging around her neck. "This is new. Very nice."

Her eyes flitted to her lover shyly. "Severus gave it to me. For today."

The Malfoy heir's smirk deepened. "I'm certain he did." Severus scowled at the knowing brow. "You've better taste than I would have imagined."

Truthfully, his first gift to her had resulted in such incredible sex he'd vowed to get her at least one ridiculously sparkly bauble per month. He ignored Draco's remark and opted to take the high road around the boy's familiarizing tease. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. And thank you for arranging the meeting with Mr. Gooding. It's scheduled for Wednesday." He gestured to the massive tent erected for this event and the trio began walking.

"Yes, he told me. He's excited." Draco took a deep breath. "This will be good for us."

"Oh? I didn't realize you would be investing in potions, Draco," Narcissa said.

"I meant this wedding, mum."

"Oh." She smiled. "I think it will be."

"Cissy! Draco! Severus!" Of course it was Andromeda bustling toward them, Teddy at her heels holding the hand of Harry Potter. Draco stopped and gulped audibly. Narcissa squeezed his arm.

"Auntie!" Teddy rushed to his aunt and she twirled him into a hug.

Severus inspected the boy while Andromeda and Potter chatted with Draco. He looked fine. Hair as tousled as ever, eyes bright and clear, and a bit meatier than last time Sev had seen him. "Hello, Mr. Snape."

"Hello, Teddy. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Teddy approached him for a handshake, which Severus delivered formally. "Are you coming for the full moon next week?"

Severus dropped to one knee to be confidential with the child. "I am. And I believe your auntie will come as well."

Narcissa was smiling demurely and chatting with Harry Potter when Severus stood. Potter looked more like his father than ever, Lily's eyes fading into a darker hue. Or perhaps they were just fading from his memory altogether. He extended a hand. "Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled as they shook. "Mr. Snape." He gestured toward the tent. "Ceremony's about to start, all. We'd best head on."

If there was anything odd about the motley assortment of people seating themselves at Hermione Granger's wedding that day, they didn't seem to notice it themselves. Tonkses, Potter, Malfoys and a Snape mingled together with ease, joined by Weasleys, Longbottoms and Lovegoods and some other names Severus recalled and faces he remembered. Even Minerva McGonagall nodded to him, quirking a brow at Narcissa Malfoy on his arm.

They sat at tables decorated simply and elegantly with orchids and burgundy cloths. Hermione's dress was splendid in white and gold, and her ginger counterpart cut a dashing figure in a traditional muggle tuxedo. Severus couldn't help recognizing how mature she looked here as opposed to when they were at work. He supposed he often still considered her the bushy haired girl he once sought to either protect or foil.

He watched Narcissa's face during the handfasting, doubted that the small smile there was one of nostalgia for her own wedding vows. When her eyes cut to him, the smile widened.

After vows were exchanged, food appeared on their tables, and the new Weasleys began their rounds of thanks and greetings. Severus should have expected his table to be one of the first visited, and he caught Hermione's wink as the couple approached.

"Master Snape," she breezed. "We're so glad you could make it!" Ron gave a respectful bow.

"I wouldn't have missed it. Congratulations to the two of you."

She beamed, looked to Narcissa. "And Mrs. Malfoy. I'm pleased to see you accompanied my surly employer." Her tone was playful, but her eyes held something wary. Severus noticed Ron's arm tighten ever so gently about her shoulders. But the impenetrable Narcissa emerged like a graceful swan.

"I am grateful for the invitation, Mrs. Weasley. You make a beautiful bride." Narcissa's eyes were genuinely warm. Snape could nearly pinpoint the second when Granger melted.

"Thank you very much." Hermione whispered. She couldn't seem to look away from the Malfoy witch, even as Andromeda fussed over her dress and Ron greeted Draco with surprising geniality. Beneath the tablecloth, Narcissa took Severus' hand. He gave hers a squeeze.

When the bride and groom moved on, other guests approached, eager to chat with the unexpected faces. The Malfoys seemed to accept this fact with grace, and Severus appreciated their patience – especially when Luna Lovegood approached to say, "I'm really glad you both came to Hermione's wedding. I think she needed some closure after being tortured on your drawing room floor and all." Music started as if cued by this utterance.

"Luna!" Neville Longbottom – obviously Lovegood's date – stared at her in horror.

But surprisingly it was Draco who smoothed the faux pas with surprisingly calm words. "You're probably right, Lovegood. I expect we all need a bit of closure, don't we?" He looked to Narcissa, who nodded quietly. "Perhaps you'd allow me the pleasure of a dance, Luna? And an apology?"

Neville stared between the two, shocked when Luna grinned and extended her hand. "I think that would be very nice, Draco. Thank you." They took to the center of the tent elegantly.

Neville stared on in quiet wonder until a tittering Andromeda swept him against her mauve velvet bosom.

"Come along, Neville! We'll give them five minutes before we cut in."

Severus licked his lips. He'd rather looked forward to dancing with Narcissa, and she'd been watching the other couples rather wistfully. He turned, an invitation on his lips, only to find her being tugged gently from her seat by Harry Bloody Potter. _When the devil did I miss that?_

As if sensing his confusion, Narcissa cast a glance over her shoulder and shrugged. Severus looked to see if anyone else had witnessed this wondrous thing and caught Ted's eye. The grandfather was bouncing a happy Teddy on his knee. "I wouldn't worry, Sev," he said. "Harry will bring her back. We're fairly certain it's a harmless crush."

"_What_?"

"Will you dance with me? Or are you going to be a great difficult git about it?" He looked up to see his apprentice shimmering over him, a smirk on her lovely face.

Well, he'd show her. "I assume your husband is honoring his mother with a dance?"

"No. George."

Severus blinked. "Oh." He took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor. He needed to be close to Potter and his witch, anyway. "It was a fine ceremony, Miss Gr – Mrs. Weasley." She laughed. "And Narcissa was right. You make a comely bride."

Hermione smiled at him and at the smiles that met her on the floor. "I thank you, kind sir." She nodded to the left. "She's quite beautiful, too, you know." He followed her gaze to where Narcissa danced on rather stiffly with Harry. The two seemed to be talking seriously.

"I know," he replied, settling into the waltz.

"I'm glad you brought her. You're the buzz of the event."

"It shall die down." He watched as Ron and McGonagall drifted past them, both laughing boisterously and followed by Draco and Ginny Weasley. _Surreal…_

"You were right, by the way." He met Hermione's misty eyes. "I'm glad she came. And Draco. I think I needed it."

"Yes, Luna thought so, as well."

Her smile was bittersweet. "I feel like…seeing everyone here like this…smiling together…even without a few faces… Well, I feel like it's all finally over. That all of that darkness is finally done. Don't you?"

"May I cut in?" The suave interruption came from Potter, who brandished Narcissa's elegant hand toward Severus. "Or I should say, may I trade?"

He bowed to Hermione as he took Narcissa's hand. "Mrs. Weasley? I do believe you're right."

He sighed when his witch was settled against him. She smiled up and her eyes sparkled. "Whatever is the new Mrs. Weasley right about this time?"

"Oh, something about darkness being done."

"Mm."

"What did Potter have to say that kept you so engrossed?"

"Oh, something about mothers and heroines."

"Mm." He pursed his lips. "Interesting."

"It was." She squeezed his shoulder. "You've been a pinnacle of patience today. What's kept you so tolerant?"

He lightened the mood. "I keep imagining your knickers."

"Oh, those?" She tugged his head closer to murmur into his ear. "There are none."

He tightened his arm around her waist. "We may be leaving soon, then." She chuckled, and without thinking, he kissed her.

**AN: **Epilog to come with a quickness and then...well, the dog days are truly done. Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me and been so terribly patient. You're wonderful. Hope the petulant poet is doing well, and that the beautiful disaster is satisfied with events herein.


	13. Epilogue

Dog Days Are Done_  
_

_Epilogue_

Severus billowed into his office in a swirl of black and snow. He whisked his wand to dry the mess and sent his cloak flying to the pegs along the wall. "Morning, Weasley."

"Morning, sir!" Hermione chirped. She immediately produced a parchment. "Your solicitor's owled. You've been approved for a grant on that long-term cruciatus damage potion. And the patent's come through on the um…menstrual cramp…thingy."

"Good." He smirked. "Any incidents today?"

"Godfrey's melted another cauldron but that's the extent of the damage so far." A door opened behind the desk and a plume of smoke rolled out. "Damn. Spoke too soon." Hermione headed toward the door. "I'll check it out."

The kettle whistled on the single burner by the window. Severus poured himself a cuppa as he looked out into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. A month had passed since he'd taken up here in his own lab. It had been…disastrous, nearly. Employees devastated by his leaving the Ministry had scrambled to join his project, creating a hiring debacle (though he was remarkably flattered so many wanted to follow him). Mrs. Weasley nee Granger had been a non-issue – of course she would be along. He wasn't certain he could work without her. She kept him sane, and he rather liked the idea of her filling his shoes someday.

The search for proper facilities had been another calamity. He had Draco and Narcissa to thank for their building, really. The combination of Draco's haggling skills and Narcissa's social artistry had won him this prized corner property – a stately old building formerly inhabited by a wizarding nursery. Still there was a room upstairs filled with toys and books and such. Teddy played there when he came to visit. The child-wolf's potion had remained successful and was in development for distribution. Amazing the number of people who came forward with a use for it…

A great many people came to visit the lab; Andromeda, Teddy and Ted, Harry Potter and one Weasley or another. Draco often stopped by to prop his feet on Severus' desk and complain about some twat or other from his work. Even Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom dropped in when they were about.

He found it nice to be visited, to be thought of. It was fine to have friends of a sudden, and something akin to family.

And Narcissa.

It was her face by far that brightened his offices the most; bringing him lunch nearly every day, and sometimes waiting for him to leave just so they could walk home together. Passersby nodded to them on the streets, usually smiled. And Narcissa smiled back, confidence in her gait and her arm hooked through his.

The kiss at Hermione's wedding had come to be known as 'The Kiss Seen Round the Wizarding World.' It had appeared in the Daily Prophet's social gossip section, Witch Weekly's romance centerfold and had graced the cover of the Lovegoods' bloody Quibbler much to the couples' embarrassment.

But the myriad responses had been surprisingly positive, ranging from quizzical disbelief, to giddy teenaged titters, to an outpouring of support. In fact, there had only been one truly negative response from one Lucius Malfoy who paid an exorbitant amount of money to have his useless opinion printed. Amusingly, it had been one Draco Malfoy who had in turn paid an exorbitant amount of money to have Lucius' opinion summarily stricken from all posterity. The action had sealed Severus' idea that the boy was growing into a fine wizard, after all.

Narcissa had been predictably put out by her ex-husband's behavior. A dish had broken and supper had burnt, but Severus had managed to distract and reassure her nicely, resulting in their first dining table tryst – their _first_.

Because it seemed nearly a year after they'd embarked on their odd romance, they still couldn't keep eyes or hands off each other.

Peace changed people, Severus realized. Love changed people. The war was over at last for everyone and life could resume anew. The dog days were over for little Teddy Lupin, giving his grandparents only joy to anticipate.

And the wait was over for a witch who'd never known love, and the wizard who'd believed he would never know it again.

The End

**AN: **Thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and patiently awaited the telling of this long tale. You have my sincere gratitude and have made me proud to finally call this piece complete. So now... What's next?


End file.
